Everythin' Ain't Alright
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Everyone has their off days. Supes can't crush steal, Bats can't glare effectively, Flash can't run as fast as he'd like. Of course they'll say 'I'm fine' But we know that everythin' ain't alright.
1. And so it begins Call the shrink now

**DEF: So this was the story I way telling you guys about, inspiration came form this dream I had a few nights back. **

_Vita: Yeah, right, it was a real weird dream, even for her. Right so we don't own Flash or the Justice League, that still belongs to DC although we're trying to steal the rights, we'll let you know how that goes._

* * *

><p>The Watch Tower was unexpectantly quiet as Diana, Princess of Themyscira, better known as Wonder Woman, paced the eerily silent halls, we say eerily because Flash was on board and not a sound was to be heard. Usually whenever the scarlet speedster was up on the high-tech Tower, there would be no respite from the utter chaos and confusion the boy caused. Diana pondered this conundrum as she made her way to the monitor room to relieve said paradox.<p>

She found the boy as she always did, feet propped up on Bruce's precious computers and some food item clutched in his hands. Bruce would kill him, if the Bat could ever catch him that is, the boy could break the speed of light at the drop of a hat, the Bat stood no chance. It was only after she acknowledged the normal could she focus on the abnormal. The red clad, well teen she supposed since he sure as hell didn't act any older than nineteen, was actually staring at the monitors instead of spinning in the chair. The sandwich in his hands was only half eaten, terrifying enough on its own without the rest of it shredded and lying on its plate. She had seen him consume such vast quantities of food that at times she wondered whether or not he actually just teleported it to another dimension.

"Flash, it's time for me to take over monitor duty," she told him gently shaking his shoulder, maybe he'd fallen asleep as he so often did albeit he always finished his food.

"Really? Did six hours really go by that fast?" he questioned incredulously, eyes wide as though she had told him the most blatant lie he'd ever heard. She had to take a step back at that, this was Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, a second was like an hour to him, minutes days, how in Hera's name did **_he _**loose track of time? He was always complaining about how slow everyone else was and it was constantly driving them insane.

"Yes it did. Are you feeling alright Wally?" she asked moving forward to feel his forehead for any signs of a life threatening fever, because really what else **_could_** it be? There was no chance in Olympus that the hyperactive teen could ever loose track of time without something apocalyptic taking place.

"Tip Top Princess, been a real slow night I musta fallen asleep again. I'll just swing by the mess hall 'fore I head back to Central City," he explained with his signature smirk. She couldn't help but to return the smile, Wally's cheer was infectious and she caught the flue so easily around him. She was probably just being overprotective as usual around him, he was just so fragile in his own little way that she felt obsessively defensive of him.

"Don't eat everything like you did last week or Bruce will have your hide," she called at his retreating figure; he grunted a response and sped off to the cafeteria. She smiled to herself, really Flash was like the younger brother they all loved and hated at the same time, it was impossible not to like him but just as hard to put up with him for longer than five minutes. Shaking her head as she saw the blur of red piling food onto a plate, she completely ignored the half eaten, half shredded sandwich that looked ready to bitch slap her for her stupidity. She also didn't notice that as soon as she turned away from the café monitor, all the food that had been piled on the plates were back in their respective places looking to all the world untouched. If the food could have risen up en masse at that particular moment, no one would have ever heard from the Amazonian Princess again.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Kid, whatcha' doing up here? Wait, don't tell me, you're riggin' the ceiling to rain down gravy or something, right?" John quipped rolling his eyes. He had known the kid for what, five years now? Ever since he replaced Hal as Earth's Green Lantern and if he'd learned anything about the hyperactive hero in that time, it was 'A quiet Flash is a deadly Flash'. Seriously! The last time the kid had gotten like this was just before he'd rewired the teleporter to dump Batman on a Gotham City trash barge. Let's just say, it didn't end all too well for the scarlet clad man, he was still afraid of stuffed bears and dogs and cats, really anything of the stuffed variety.

"Seriously GL? Who even comes up here on a daily basis for me to prank anyways? I was just thinking about…stuff," the younger conceded starring off at the endless expanse of space once more. Okay, this was getting unnaturally strange, since when did the kid actually **_think _**about anything but his next meal?

"Stuff like…? Come on kid, don't leave me hanging the suspense is killing me!" he all but yelled, his agitation breaking through the calm façade.

"Personal stuff, you know what, I gotta go, promised Bats I'd check out that radiation thing in Metropolis since Supes is away," the younger man explained with a sigh. With exaggerated slowness, the red clad speedster got to his feet and walked away down the hall of the observation deck.

John felt a little prickle of fear as his friend walked away but he chose to ignore it, the kid was probably just bummed about having to run errands for the Bat, that was all. There was no chance in Hell that the kid was depressed, never, this was Flash we were talking about, that idiot couldn't stay sad if his life depended on it. Still, why did he feel that little prickle of fear whenever he pictured that unfocused look in his eye, the vulnerability of his always smiling mouth?

Nah, the kid was fine, nothing wrong whatsoever, the human mind was a powerful thing, it could create scenarios out of thin air, give life to childhood nightmares. He knew that very well, just look at some of the more far gone villains they fought, they didn't do it for money or power. Essentially, they did it for attention, hell, if they could afford some of the crap they used on a daily basis, then they didn't **_need_** to rob a bank.

Those psychological tricks worked on the heroes too, if they did something they just couldn't handle, their minds would obliterate the offensive emotions to save itself from a meltdown. He knew this, **_he knew it_** and yet he still allowed them to take over as he walked down the quiet halls to his bedroom. Because his subconscious knew what he didn't, it knew something was very, very wrong with Wally but he just wouldn't believe what his senses were screaming at him. No, not couldn't, wouldn't believe because this wasn't Wally-ish behavior and therefore non-existent. There simple as one, two, three.

* * *

><p><p>

"Flash, good to see you after so long, how was your mission for Batman?" J'Onn asked in his muted yet deep voiced way, it was as though the Martian was afraid he'd break something if he spoke too loudly.

"Eh, it was okay, Joker says hi by the way and something about no more pies in the mail?" Flash mumbled leaving the question open for speculation. The Martian shook his head in a tolerant way, he had met the Joker of course and had to admit, that man's mind was a deep, dark abyss that was infinitely intriguing.

To the average human yes, his curiosity of the insane was disturbing but how could he learn about human behaviorisms if he did not inspect either side of the spectrum? The human mind was fascinating, something he had never encountered before and the Joker's was one of the more deranged specimens. He could read that man's mind for years without getting fed up with it, he supposed it was safe to say that the feeling was mutual.

Ever since their first meeting, the 'clown' had taken to sending him cream pies with various notes in them as well as the odd booby trap of acidic fillings and exploding joker cards. He imagined that this was just the Joker's latest ploy to trick the alien into a false sense of security; no doubt he would receive an exploding Christmas card any day now. How the Joker managed to get all of this past Bruce's security system was beyond him but he intended to find out as soon as possible. It was a major security risk not to mention cutting in on his meditation time which he valued a great deal. Anything less than three hours of meditation a day left him, how did the humans put it, ah yes, pissed.

"I understand, did you find and disarm all of the explosives?" he went on as though he hadn't gone through his entire relationship with a lunatic in a few short seconds. He waited expectantly for an answer, the Flash's mind was just as intriguing as the Joker's, he was all bright colours and happiness while Joker was broken mirrors and gaping holes.

"I dumped them in the Hudson River, no there weren't any boats or people or animals around when I did it," Flash added a strange bite in his voice, was that anger? For a very brief second, he had seen a glimpse of hard edges and razor sharp crystal in that mind of joy and childish wonder. It reminded him of Batman's mind, a cold barren wasteland devoid of love and affection, a thick wall separating him from the rest of the world.

"I did not insinuate you would do such a thing Flash, I merely wished to know what had become of the explosives. I apologize if I offended you in any way," J'Onn back tracked quickly. He ran through the conversation quickly in his mind, he was still unused to earthly forms and customs so he wasn't quite sure what he had said that came out as offensive.

"Whatever Martian Man, not like anyone really cares what Flash has to say, I'm just the comic relief ain't I?" the scarlet speedster growled, eyes narrowing to tiny slits. Before the Martian could apologize once more, the other had run off at the speed of light, something he only did when he needed to clear his hyperactive mind.

He pondered on that question all through his meditation, he was sorely tempted to infiltrate the man's mind and simply snatch the answer from his thoughts, but where was the challenge in that? Besides, it was highly impolite to search ones thoughts without ones permission, he had already offended Flash once, he did not want to do it a second time. Instead, he focused on the inner workings of the universe and the vast multitude of the human mind as he tried to wrap his own around their fickle emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Just some random filler to start, see how it goes from here.<strong>

_Vita: The League acts like they don't give a shit, how heartless can you get? Read and review, that's why they got that little button at the bottom._


	2. Enter Bat stage left

**DEF: Wrote this part last night when I couldn't sleep, I really should be studying, got Bio and Spanish but whatevs.  
><strong>

_Vita: Still don't own DC comics, we're looking to enlist the help of a hacker the bust through the firewalls, anyone know a really good hacker?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Batman was what one would call paranoid although he preferred mysterious and secretive, he put on a mask of mystery in more ways than one, his Bruce Wayne persona and his Batman persona, both were fake in their own little ways. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy, had stocks in nearly every industry in Gotham and then some. Batman, the dark crime fighter, not afraid of killing when need be, equipped with tools and gadgets that were near impossible to make, whose martial arts skill rivaled those of masters. Who would ever link the two together?<p>

The sad part about it though, was the fact that neither one was the true Bruce Wayne, even the man himself had forgotten what it was like to be one without the other. They were one in the same much like many other superheroes but also drastically different.

Superman had his Clark Kent life back in Smallville on the Kent farm, Green Lantern could be John Kyer when he pleased even Wonder Woman could be Diana, warrior princess of the Amazons. J'Onn could be himself always, he had no identity to protect and neither did Hawk Girl, he supposed it came with not being of this world from birth.

But Flash, flash was different, he was Wally West and Flash at all times, he was always the friendly idiot to everyone he met, even his rogues. While Bruce was to one extreme with his hate easily displayed, Wally was at the other with his joy extended to the world. However, there was one blemish against his perfect life, something Bruce simply couldn't put his finger on, but it was there all the same.

The irritating puzzle piece was ever more present in the last few weeks, Flash had become…morose. The rest of them had brushed it off as one of Flash's many mood swings but Bats knew better than that. No mood swing lasted more than three weeks now did it, especially one experienced by the fastest man alive. No, there was definitely something wrong with Flash, the boy had failed to pull a single prank in three weeks going on a month. According to J'Onn, there was something going on with Wally but the Martian didn't want to delve into the boy's head to get the answers to the unknown questions.

The Bat sighed silently to himself, he had a reputation to uphold after all, he'd dealt with Joker enough times to have cracked the lunatic's already broken mind, Flash should be no problem. But there was one, how in God's name could he get the boy to sit still long enough to gather enough conclusive data? Hmm, without really giving it much conscious thought, his hand slipped into one of the many compartments on his utility belt. He could knock out the speedster and tie him up with titanium wires, the question was, would it be enough?

It wasn't like the kid was as strong as Clark but he could vibrate his very molecules at speeds that allowed them to slip through the infinitesimal gaps between even the most well knit atoms. The Flash had perfected the trick not too long ago after breaking the Speed Force barrier as he called it. Hey, if you go break through dimensions and time itself without breaking a sweat, titanium shouldn't be a problem. Which brought him full circle back to the problem at hand, Flash was, there really was no other way to say it, depressed and no one seemed to care.

As he formulated another hundred or so plans, said teen appeared in the hangar without noticing that the Bat was there as well. Not too hard to believe, the man had been dubbed a creature of the night for a reason, it would be a damn shame if he couldn't blend into the shadows effectively. He watched half interested as the red clad figure sat on the hood of the Javelin staring out the glass hangar doors. There was something almost wistful in that stare, the Bat was tempted to just jump down form his perch on the support beam but where was the fun in that?

"Well mom, you were right, Rudy really did get out but he doesn't know. He doesn't know that we moved out of Blue valley or that I became a scientist, hell he doesn't even know I dropped his name. I'm just plain old Wally West, Fastest Man Alive," the kid mumbled bringing up both knees to his chest.

"I know you tried, God you tried, and I'm sorry but mom, you have to admit he went too far. I shoulda told you guys before but Uncle Barry told me not to and he was my hero. Still is even though everyone else thinks he's dead, I don't believe it, you always said he had a way of worming out of everything, why should death be different, huh?" the boy let out a soft chuckle as he talked to himself.

"You remember that time for the family reunion when I was eleven and Aunt Iris told him to go buy the stakes? He didn't come back 'til like half an hour later, Aunt Iris was so mad at him, I thought she was gonna skewer him with the tiki torch or something. I know he never told you but the reason he took so long was because he was fighting Captain Cold, Aunt Iris knew but she was still mad, we ended up ordering Chinese!" he finished incredulously.

"I miss those reunions, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and all the cousins from your side of the family, dad's side was never any fun with the exception of Iris. Who knows, maybe she was adopted or something, she was way too nice to be his sister anyway. They sent out a letter three weeks in advance telling us about the release, he got out just yesterday, in fact I was there when he took his first steps of freedom in nine years. He looks so different but the eyes are the same mom, he still doesn't get what he did wasn't right and that's scary, almost as scary as those stuffed animals Bats rigged and sent to my room, did I tell you about that yet? No well it started like this…" and on and on it went.

Wally continued his one sided discussion for nearly three hours, talking about everything from childhood events to the most recent thing he did today (Playing with orphans in Central City and visiting the Trickster who had just recently come down with a bad case of the flu). It was nearly painful to endure, the pure joy in the boy's voice was wondrous to say the least but it left only two options to the Bat. Option one: The Flash had gone crazy; his sanity had finally reached its breaking point and had snapped cleanly in two. Or the more likely option two: Flash's mother was dead and this was his way of coping with it.

The second option was understandable to the Bat, he'd gone to therapy before, Alfred had made sure of that, according to the butler he had been 'A little Joker-ish for a stretch there Master Bruce'. He shuddered delicately at that, he could never imagine himself being anything like that deranged lunatic, even when he was at his deepest depths of misery. Anyway, the therapist had recommended hundreds of coping techniques, talking to your deceased loved one was supposed to help a lot, it didn't but hey, the poor guy had tried his best.

The man Wally constantly mentioned had to be his father but what had the man done to end up in jail and have his only son talk about him as though he were a piece of garbage floating along in the sewers?. Even if he didn't realize there was anyone around to hear him, Wally was smart enough to conceal the parts of the truth that he didn't want anyone to know. He was almost twitching with annoyance, even when he wasn't trying the little twit was annoying but sadly, he loved him all the same.

He waited impatiently for Wally to finish conversing with his dearly departed mother before hurrying off to the Tower's computer room. He intended on running a search on Wallace West, his parents and his aunt and uncle, he needed to get to the bottom of this before it killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: So I was going over my long ass plot in my head when i t hit me. Bat's would notice something being wrong with Walls so ta-da this chapter was born out of insomnia at half four int he morning.<br>**

_Vita: See she ain't completely heartless, at least someone noticed Flash, granted it's the heartless Bat but really how much did you expect from Robi the angst Queen? Reading was just done obviously, so review like your life depended on it!  
><em>


	3. Exeunt Wally stage right

**DEF: I hate Spanish, Je deteste espagnol, J'adore le francais, j'adore Flash. So here is chapter three. Wish me lots of luck in french.  
><strong>

_Vita: So the hacker didn't work out, Rob got pissed at him, he's in the hospital right now, but he's good. No own DC comics cause our hacker sucks, thanks bro -_-.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wally sighed as he sat down by himself for a very late dinner, sure Flash was all smiles but Wally West wasn't, it had been almost a month now since Mary left and a week since Rudolph reappeared in his life like a tumor. The rest of the league were on various missions throughout the planet leaving, ironically enough, the original seven on the Watch Tower. Supes was doing some kinda meditation crap with J'Onn, Bats was updating the security with Diana observing all the high tech machinery and last he checked GL and Shay were having a <em>'private'<em> talk in GL's room.

The hamburgers on his plate just didn't seem all that appetizing anymore; he only ate to appease the ache that resulted of him not giving his body the fuel it needed. He could still run faster than light, hell, he could break time if he wanted to but he just couldn't seem to get up the old determination he used to have. Yesterday he'd been visiting the orphans in Central and he'd found himself staring at the wall for an entire ten minutes. The kids noticed right away, one girl, Alex, had walked up to him and felt his forehead through the cowl demanding to know why he came if he was sick. It wasn't that the kids didn't want him there, the complete opposite really, it was just they loved him too much for him to hurt himself unnecessarily. The only answer he could give them was that he was sick but not in the way they thought, being orphans they understood almost immediately. They had all gathered around him telling him it would be alright and that they were there for him, the absolutely sad thing? He needed it.

His so called friends hadn't noticed anything wrong with him over the course of the month, they all thought he was being pissy 'cause of some girl or some crap like that. They didn't care to know that his mother had died in a car crash or that his bastard of a father had finally gotten out of jail. They didn't care to look past his bright smile and lame jokes to see that the old pain was eating him form the inside out or that he was loosing weight at an alarming rate. Did he really mean nothing to them that they took everything he did for granted?

He pursed his lips at the thought, he was supposed to be all sunshine and cheer 24/7, doom and gloom was Bats' territory and anyone who intruded was never let out again. While Wally bitched in his head at a speed much faster than a normal human could manage and faster than even J'Onn could track, the various members drifted into the mess hall.

"I still do not grasp the concept of this human mind, on Mars everyone was connected by brainwaves and no one ever had to search out answers," J'Onn explained ghosting over the floor.

"Trust me J'Onn, it only applies to the female mind, men are much more open," GL joked receiving a punch on the arm from Hawkgirl and a glare from Diana.

"That is exactly the same ridiculous chauvinistic behavior that led Themyscira to become cut off from the rest of humanity," Diana pointed out earning a nod from Shay. Things were still on the rocks with Shay and Di but they were slowly rebuilding their once strong friendship, albeit with paranoia lurking around every corner.

"Jeeze, can't a guy tell a joke around here anymore without someone trying to bite their head off?" GL grumbled pulling up the chair next to Wally without some much as a 'Is that seat taken?' He grit his teeth to the point of pain but kept his mouth shut, no arguing, no anger do you wanna end up like Batman? So instead of telling off the Green Lantern like he was really wanted to, he just shifted around and stuffed his mouth with a cream pie.

"Eh, it depends on the company, for example, I couldn't say Bats was just a glorified rat in his company without getting one of the ever so famous Bat glares, point in case," he added gesturing to said Bat. He ignored the holes burning into the side of his head in favor of staring at the myriadly interesting world of the dust motes that floated before his eyes. If he wanted to, he could give a glare that rivaled that of the Bats', what with the mood he was in but he didn't, he **_was_** Flash after all, not Bats.

"I'm not sure, Luthor's been weirder than usual, he looks different," Supes muttered into his bowl of red stuff, oh wait no it was gazpacho. Wally stopped breathing, just waiting for them to realize that he had, thirty seconds, a minute, minute and a half, two minutes, two and a half. He ended up turning blue in the face after three minutes, forty three seconds and 69 nanoseconds, without anyone noticing. That hurt, really it did, he couldn't handle it anymore, without a word to them, he got to his feet a little too fast and sent his chair flying. He didn't look at any one of them as he stalked towards the bin, he dumped almost all his food and glared at the wall, he needed to pass by them again if he wanted to get to the teleporter. He breathed in and out slowly the way his mom taught him as he dredged up the courage to walk past them, he wouldn't run, he wouldn't show them how much he was breaking inside.

"Wally, what's wrong with you? You just dumped food," John laughed thinking maybe it was some joke, he could see it in the older man's eyes, they never took him seriously, never.

"Finally realized I'm alive did you? Thanks so much for gracing my humble existence with such an honor!" he all but yelled in an overly exaggerated devout voice.

"What the? Wally are you all right?" Diana demanded concern growing in her eyes, he was like her annoying kid brother who she always had to protect whether she wanted to or not. And the thing was, he hated it, hated them and every god damned thing in his life since his father started beating him at five.

"Oh just fine your majesty, please don't get up on poor humble Wallace West's account," he spat, eyes slitted as they all got to their feet in what seemed to be a practiced, coordinated movement. Slowly, with Supes and GL fronting the attack, they corralled him into a secluded corner behind a huge pillar, only Bats hung back.

"Okay Wally, all this moping has gone on one month too long for my tastes so cut the crap and tell us what's going on," GL ordered. He swallowed convulsively as Supes and J'Onn closed in behind the former marine, Shay and Diana flanking either one. His mind flew into overdrive, clicking through millions of scenarios in a second, all of them led to either a fight or complete and utter chaos. I'll have an order of chaos please with an extra helping of insanity, hold the common sense.

"What do you want me to say John? That I've got some kind of mind control bug in my head making me go all angsty and plan ways of getting rid of my friends?" he suggested scathingly, "Cause last **_I _**checked, that was you guys!"

"No Flash, simply explain to us why you have grown so distant over this last month," J'Onn murmured carefully, he could feel the Martian's influence on the edge of his mind, okay that's how you want to play it? Well let's play. His thoughts started to speed up, unlike with his muscles it was gradual, he didn't even realize at first but by the time he did he just went with it, don't let them know anything's wrong. At this speed even the telepath couldn't track anything he was thinking, thank God for superspeed.

"Well it ain't any of your freaking business," he snapped sending them all on the offensive, they knew he would never be so nasty intentionally and he used that to his advantage. He knew so much about all of them and what did they know about him exactly? Oh that's right, that his name was Wally West, he was forensic investigator, ate ten times his weight in one meal, made corny jokes and he was ADHD. They could win the billion dollar prize for info on the Flash, not.

"You're wrong Wally; the good of the team depends on each of us individually. We care about **_you_**, not the Flash, don't shut us out," Shay pleaded, he knew it was only a matter of time before they snapped, they were already on the edge.

"Bullshit and you know it Shayera, don't talk to me like if you care. I'm the mess you always have to clean up after right?" he asked, even managing to inject something close to venom in his words. It hurt him to do this but it was the only way to get them to leave him alone, he had to hit them fast and he had to hit hard, pretend they were the enemy and they would act the same. The human mind was a real funny thing, so was reverse psychology.

"Don't you talk to her like that! You're acting like a spoiled brat and we're all sick of your whinny, little ass!" GL yelled immediately jumping to Shay's defense as the younger knew he would. He needed to lie, he needed to convince them that he really hated them and sadly there was only one way to do that.

"Fine if you're so sick of me, then I quit!" he shouted ripping the communicator from his ear and crushing it under the heal of his golden boots right in front their eyes. He could feel tears pricking his jade green orbs but ignored it, he was the lead in this production and hell if he didn't run with it to the end God damnit. Even if it killed a part of him in the process.

"Wally no! We're sorry we haven't been paying attention to you, you don't have to leave over something like that!" Diana assured him pushing her way to the forefront.

"No Diana, if he wants to leave then who are we to stop him? As of now, the Flash is no longer welcome on board the Watch Tower and his membership within the League revoked," Superman stated coldly reminding him of the Lord's Superman, God it was scary.

"Finally! Now I'd very much like to take my leave of this hellhole but as you can plainly see, there are three high and mighty aliens, a holy-than-thou Green Lantern and an Amazonian Princess who thinks all men are shit even though they've saved her hide more times than even I can count. Are in my freakin way!" he practically screamed at them. His rant achieved the proper levels of hurt, anger, confusion and outrage.

The hurt made them move back as one so he could escape, the anger held them transfixed as he ran, the confusion let him get to the teleporter, by the time the outrage kicked in, he was already on his way to the Nevada Desert, the first location he saw.

The cold night air was a shock after the warmth of the Watch Tower cafeteria but his own body heat was enough that it wasn't much of a bother. He was very sorely tempted to collapse right then and there but he couldn't, not unless he wanted them to find him here and demand an explanation. So he did what he did best, he ran.

He ran away from his problems, away from the hurt and anger and depression. He ran away from the only family he had left to him, tears tracing paths down his cheeks before flying off into the cold dead desert night.

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" Shayera screamed in the Kryptonian's face, her mace was in her hand and she looked ready to murder the man of steel. Wally was like the brother she never had, he stood by her. When no one else trusted her much less liked her, there was Wally. He was their heart and soul, how dare Clark run him off like that?<p>

"He wanted to leave Shayera, none of us could have stopped him," the dark haired man replied calmly, he still didn't understand why everyone loved the idiotic speedster so much in the first place. He was annoying, a risk to the team, they constantly had to glance over their shoulder to make sure he wasn't about to die. He was the youngest of the seven, and frankly, Clark just didn't understand how that moron had gotten to be there in the first place.

"Bullshit Clark and you know it! Wally's your friend, he cares more about us than he cares for himself so why in Hera's name would he just up and quit?" Diana demanded hands twitching to wrap around the man's throat.

"Maybe he finally realized he's not wanted," Superman suggested nastily, why did everyone love the scarlet clad man anyway? He wasn't anything special, he was interchangeable, there were other speedsters that could take up the mantel in a heartbeat.

"Okay, what weed have you been smoking? I thought you knew better than to use the stuff when it's wet," John joked but his voice was low, he felt guilty, how could he just let Wally go like that? What was wrong with him, something had obviously been bugging the kid for a while now and he was just too wrapped up in himself to notice it.

"I think we are all to blame, we should go find Flash and get him to tell us what is going on," J'Onn stated loudly enough to break through to all of them. The Martian felt at fault, he was the telepath, he should have realized that there was something wrong with his friend instead of communing with the Joker. It was then he realized what was wrong with Clark, there was a crack in the compartment Batman kept Kryptonite in, it was having adverse effects on the man.

"Batman, there seems to be a problem with your utility belt, particularly the one which houses special chemicals," he added after a moment of thought as to how exactly to address the Kryptonite.

"Duly noted, I'm going back to Gotham for the night, try not to scare off anymore of the League without me here to catch it on tape," Batman growled disappearing in a swirl of black cloth and traces of fear.

The Bat was practically steaming with rage, all his attempts to figure out what went on in Wally's past turned up blank, it was like they didn't exist. Sure there were the files where his Aunt and Uncle became his legal guardians but not a rat's ass on his parents. All the police databases in Central City and Blue valley had been wiped as effectively as if someone had poured acid on the computer files, Wally's work he suspected. Wally worked as a forensic investigator after all, he would have complete access to all files and he was, unbeknownst, to most, an utter computer nerd. He was more than capable of wiping the data from record effectively enough that there wasn't even a ghost file to show it had ever been in the first place.

Still, there had to be some way to get the information he needed and sadly he knew exactly what that way was, it didn't mean he had to like it though. Sighing silently for the second time in so many weeks, he punched in the coordinates for Central City then paused, if Wally was running from them then he wouldn't go home now would he?

Then again, this was Wally, he liked to hide in plain sight, for example the time the rest of the team went evil under the influence of snake people, he had hidden himself in the air ducts. The Bat pondered this thought for a few seconds, somewhere obvious that no one would really think to look, well Central of course but where? Where was a place Flash always visited and enjoyed it enough to go multiple times?

The answer hit him hard and at speeds fast enough to make the Fastest Man Alive jealous, he hurriedly inputted the coordinates and set them to delete as soon as his trip was made. Since when did Batman of all people develop emotions? He decided to blame it on all the new recruits and left it at that, because he was the Batman, and the Batman is **_never _**wrong, got it? Good.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Hmm, I think I've been reading too many BatFlash, still deciding if I should make it slight pairing, what do you guys think?<br>**

_Vita: To think, we're having tests right now and she's writing stories, weirdass. Review, it's the only thing she looks forward to at the end of the day, that and her crush.  
><em>


	4. And everything just goes to Hell

**DEF: Well the reviewers have spoken, No BatFlash in this story, frankly I suck at that pairing so everything worked out good in the end.  
><strong>

_Vita: Right, what she said. So we still don't own DC Comics and hackers suck so we're learning how to bypass code ourselves. Wish us luck!  
><em>

* * *

><p>God, what was he doing, who was he trying to fool exactly? He propped his chin on his knees staring out at the City he protected from his perch atop the jungle gym bars. He'd gotten himself kicked out of the League, granted he'd quit first but still, it wasn't a nice feeling.<p>

To think, his friends of about six years had just given up on his so easily, had Rudy really been right when he said Wally was unlovable? Well it sure as hell seemed so now, he thanked God for the darkness that enveloped the small park opposite the orphanage he routinely visited. It had been what? A week now since he quit the League?

He'd seen a lot of the other Leaguers, especially Bats, but whenever they approached him, he ran off at the speed of light, he wasn't about to apologize for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. Sure he was always happy and cheerful but there were limits. God damnit, there. Were. Limits!

And strangely enough it was the hardest to run from Bats, the man knew where he worked, lived, ate, he'd taken to running to Japan and Egypt just to avoid the Bat. Hell he'd even gone so far as to visiting the North Pole simply because he knew the Watch Tower cameras went fuzzy because of the high magnetic pulls.

He buried his head in his hands as the first drop of rain fell, he couldn't live like this anymore. He'd been broken too many times to be put together again. The first time had been when he was five and his father decided little Wally would make a great punching bag. The second had been when he was sixteen and Rudolph West had been arrested for assault on his wife and child. The third was when Barry died, Barry had been his hero, one of his best friends and now he was gone.

The fourth time had been a few weeks ago when Mary West died in a car accident. Irony of ironies, he'd been too slow to save her, her lungs had been punctured in the collision; she was dying even as he got there. He'd be surprised if anyone could make out the original picture he made up. Hell, **_he_** didn't even know what it looked like anymore. Was he little Wally West, or Kid Flash or Flash? It was just all so freaking confusing!

"Hey Flasher! What you doing up there?" came a familiar voice, he looked up to find the Trickster standing under a brightly coloured umbrella with a goofy smile on his face.

"Just thinking, how you been James? Taking your meds alright?" he asked hopping off the jungle gym, he was completely soaked but Trickster passed over a scarlet umbrella with the Flash ensigna on it and he had to smile.

"Eh, you know how it is Flasher. The guys and me were just on our way for a few drinks at the usual place, care to join us?" Trickster offered. He furrowed his eyebrows, his Rogues were so strange, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him in battle but on their off days, they were pretty good guys.

"I dunno James, I have this thing I need to do in a few minutes, League stuff," he added, he was pretty sure none of his Rogues knew about his quitting the League. If he knew Bats and Shay, they would keep it hushed up, one of the original seven quitting just like that? Add the fact that it was Flash, the most loved and the one who had run him out was Supey, the like ultimate boy scout? Insert mass panic and hating here_.

"Oh come on Flasher, I'll show you the new toys I made, Mirror Master, Boomerang and Cap Cold are gonna be there. It's been so long since we got together without someone trying to kill someone else. Puuhhhllleeasee!" Trickster begged.

"Fine fine! I'll come but I can't stay too long," he sighed, James clapped happily and pulled him along to the road to the little hole in the wall bar the Rogues frequented. As usual it was crammed full of petty criminals and villains, they spared him a glance before going back to their business. He was a regular here; it was only when he came with other Leaguers would the place clear out as though they were carrying the plague.

"Guys look who I found sitting in the rain," Trickster sang pushing him in next to Cap Cold, the old guy scooted closer to the wall obligingly.

"It's been a while, what you been up to on that floating death machine Flasher?" Mirror Master questioned leaning forward slightly, they were always interested in his work with the League.

"Eh same old same old, monitor duty, Bats trying to kill me for rigging the teleport to dump him in Gotham's garbage, the usual," he lied his eyes shifting guiltily but his cowl prevented them from seeing that.

"You dumped the Bat on a garbage barge. Surprised you still have all your limbs mate," Boomerang muttered but the dark mood he was going for was marred by the smile tugging on his lips. His cocky comeback was cut short by the waitress showing up to take their order, she was new, you could tell by the seemingly permanent twitch over her right eye. All the newbies were like that until they got it through their skulls that the crooks they serviced weren't going to hurt them. Seriously, would **_you_** threaten the person handling your **_food_**?

"Black coffee, extra cream and thirty seven sugars," he stated, after the rest had given their orders, she cocked an eyebrow at him, she thought he was messing with her.

"You'll get used to the Flasher's weird diet lady," Cap Cold snapped waving her off, the red head rolled his eyes at his rogue, they really knew him. Well, they should know him, he'd been fighting them since he was Kid Flash after all and they still treated him like that annoying little kid that they couldn't help but love. Strange that his villains were the ones to know him the best, course they didn't know his secret identity but did they need to? No they didn't, he acted the same as Wally and Flash anyway, it wasn't as though Wally was so drastically different from Flash. They at least were one in the same, unlike some other heroes he could mention. _cough-batman-cough_

"Flasher, hey Flash!" James called snapping his fingers in front of his face, he blinked rapidly while slapping on a huge smile, great now they would **_know _**something was wrong.

"The attention span of a goldfish," Cap Cold muttered but there was concern in his voice, he had to laugh at that but it came out as sad as Supes' attempt at pranking Bats. It took a special finesse and style, not to mention the ability to run at the speed of light, thank god Bats hadn't found a way to reach that…yet

"Sorry, just thinkin' bout this mission in Egypt, some kinda weapons cartel over there," he mumbled at the waitress reappeared, distributing their drinks and disappearing in record time. He preoccupied himself with taking a sip of the strong black coffee; it was still bitter, short on the sugar as usual. He immediately reached over for the small pot of sugar and proceeded to spoon another fifteen sugars into the drink.

"Egypt? Come on Flasher, you expect us to believe that? The worst thing they have in Egypt is human trafficking and even that's gone down over the years," Mirror Master accused calling his bluff.

"Yeah how would you know? It's really covert, no one but the League knows about-," he bit his tongue before he could go on but the damage was already done.

"If it's so covert why're you telling **_us_** about it, hmm? We know you're lying mate, you never were good at it" Boomerang commented into his cocktail.

"Fine, family stuff okay, there! You didn't have to drag it out of me guys," he muttered studying the extremely interesting spot on his glove, so dark and red and there and so, so, so damn spotty!

"The spot ain't gonna do back flips anytime soon Flasher. Come on, you can tell us, don't gotta mention names, it'd help, ow! Those things **_hurt_** James!" Mirror Master complained receiving an electric pie to the face.

"Ignore him Flasher, you don't gotta have names in your story. Uh, hold on just a sec," Trickster announced digging around in a briefcase at his feet, okay where had **_that_** come from?

"Found 'em, ain't they the cutest things? Use them to tell your story," Trickster suggested shoving two armfuls of stuffed toys to him, they included: The Original Seven, The Rogues Gallery and the random civvies.

"These aren't gonna blow up or tie me up or spit batarangs or scare me half to death with Bats' voice in the middle of the night are they?" he asked poking the Bat plushy suspiciously. He received three utterly freaked out stares and one in deep contemplation of later gag toys, he sighed and picked up a random civvie woman and the salt shaker.

"Okay so about a month ago a woman very close to me was crossing the street to come see me where I work. There was this drunk dude (Salt Shaker) who came flying down the road the same time and hit her. Now important woman, let's call her Jane, didn't know her friend was Flash and wasn't at work that day. When Flash got back from the Watch Tower, Jane was already dying, her lungs were punctured by the car's bumper," He paused here since Trickster's hand had shot in the air.

"Was Jane your girlfriend? Were you gonna marry her someday?" the mentally unstable villain asked almost jumping out of his seat but the rest were mildly subdued.

"No, I loved Jane but she was taken a long time ago, so back to the story. Flash got very depressed after Jane died but no one up on the Watch Tower noticed. Not Supes (Throw away Superman plushy), Not Wonder Woman (Toss Diana), Not GL (Bye bye John), Not Hawk girl (Good thing you can fly), Not Maritain Man (Didn't phase fast enough M.M.) and Not Bats (Grapple hook not working? Too bad). So Flash decided it was time to leave JL and he did, he quit a week ago. The worst thing though, a bad man from when Flash was little got out of jail two weeks ago, shall we call him Voldy?" he proposed happily.

"Good, now Voldy's been calling non stop but he doesn't know Flasher's Flasher now does he. Voldy doesn't know Flasher dropped his name a long time ago, he used to be Kid Voldy Flasher but now he's just Flasher. Now here's the problem, Jane's dead and Voldy's still here, so what does Flasher do now?" He questioned softly but still there was a huge smile on his face.

Oh God he was loosing it again, he couldn't show them this part, he couldn't show **_anyone_** this half of himself. He grabbed at his head through his cowl, _outoutout_! No more, happy, that's who you are Wallace Rudolph West! Happy, no crying, crying is for the little girls when they get their dollies taken away form them, grown men don't cry.

Then something, just…snapped.

He couldn't make out the faces in front of him, he didn't know where he was going anymore, he was running, faster than sound, faster than light, fast enough to transverse the dimensions, faster than time. He was brushing the speed force, it was right there, he couldn't say no to it a second time, not again, it was too hard.

The pure white, every colour in the multiverse but to an outsider, it was white, so close, he could see Barry waiting for him. Wait! Please, Uncle Barry I'm not as fast as you! Just a little more, muscles screaming out in pure agony and then nothing, he missed it, he was too slow, no. No, _nononononononoooooo_!

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: I always did like Flash's rogues, 'specially Trickster in 'Flash and Substance' Thinking about doing a companion piece with the speed force where Wally's kinda addicted to it.<br>**

_Vita: Reviews tell us what you want. She once wrote an entire 40,000 word story because of reviews and it was only supposed to be a one shot.  
><em>


	5. Down the rabbit hole, what the fuck!

**DEF: Tests finished today, so flippin happy! Yeah, this just jumped out last night and I typed it out today. You guys know the Wallace story I wrote? Well my english teacher found my rough draft and loved it O.o  
><strong>

_Vita: Well at least it wasn't the BatFlash smut you wrote, you'd be buried under the dog house if your mom found it. DC is not ours but the plot is, strange ain't it?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Listen here Wonder Lady, <em>you<em> guys kicked him out, he came to _us_ and he told **us** what was wrong! So I'm not moving 'til Flasher wakes up!" The Trickster yelled crossing his arms and slouching down in to the chair.

"He's right Diana, he should be awake soon anyway, just let them see he's okay then they can get their asses off my property," Batman growled stalking over to the heart monitor in a swirl of ebony darkness. To think Wally had seen fit to go to his Rogues with his problems but really whose fault was that?

The truth was, he'd known them ever since he got his powers, he trusted them, probably more than he trusted some of the Leaguers, it was only logical he go to them. The millionaire, rubbed his temples wearily, the stats weren't looking good, the Wally had almost disappeared into the Speed Force again, not good and there was still a chance he would do it again. No, not a chance, he was most definitely going to do it again.

"Flasher! You're awake, we thought we lost you for good! Never do something like that again or I'll have to cover you in fake dog poo," Trickster threatened almost crushing the speedster with a hug.

"P-promise, um guys, where am I? Wait, you called them! What was the point of the damn story!" Flash yelled glaring at the two Leaguers in a good imitation of the Batglare.

"This was the only place we could think of that knew how to care for you," Captain Cold admitted almost apologetically, those Rogues were their own species, truly they were. During a fight they tried like hell to kill the kid but now they acted as though he was actually their kid and _not_ their **_mortal enemy_**.

"Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, Trickster. Thank you for calling us, now if you would leave, we would like to have a private talk with Flash," Batman explained hitting a button that sent a call for a Leaguer to come get the villains.

"I don't want to talk with you. My mother always told me if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," the crimson clad speedster muttered crossing his arms. The Bat's eyes narrowed to deadly slits, he turned to Diana and nodded, she straightened her spine and pressed a button.

"You're gonna talk to us Wallace, whether you want to or not," he told the boy matter-o-factorly as the other four of the original seven Leaguers appeared, John, J'Onn, Shayera and Superman.

"There's nothing to say, I got sick of you people so I quit, you want to know what exactly I think of you or something?" he snapped as they crowed around his bedside. He didn't want to have to hurt them again, he just wanted to be able to move on with his life after the horrible scene he'd caused last week.

"Flash, let me be the first to say that I am deeply sorry for my behavior. Kryptonite or not, the things I said were completely out of line, I shouldn't have insulted you like that," Clark apologized. There was a sharp intake of breath from the speedster, that only the man of steel noticed, before the younger man turned his head away sharply.

"So what, you think I'll just forgive you like magic and forget how you all ignored me for weeks just because the high and mighty man of steel beat down his ego to apologize? Well sorry, it ain't happenin' like that, I don't want any part of this outfit any more," he explained testily. He was starting to get really pissed at them, they didn't care enough to push and push and find out what was going on, hell they could've asked James, he would've told them easy if he thought he was helping Flasher. All he wanted now was to go home and have a nice long bath, then maybe a few hot chocolates and a couple bags of marshmellows, yeah that sounded nice.

"Come on kid, we want to help you, just tell us what's wrong," GL stated calmly but Wally knew him better than the Green Lantern thought, he knew that when the mad got aggravated there was a certain vein in his neck that would stand out, it was standing now.

"Why should I have to say? Bats probably already searched all records on Wallace West, he'll know what's going on," he accused sending a glare at the Bat who stood behind Superman.

"I already tried but _someone_ wiped out all information concerning Wallace West excluding where he worked and where he lived," Bruce put in, Wally cursed of course the Bat would have ran up against his firewall. When he'd first started working at Central's forensics lab, he'd hacked into the police database and deleted everything vaguely related to himself. He hadn't wanted Bats to find out about the abuse case from when he was sixteen, or about the multiple hospital visits he'd made in those years from five to sixteen.

"You're hiding something dangerous, aren't you? It's okay Wally, we can help you whatever it is," Shayera promised and she was the only one he believed, the only one he felt safe in telling.

"Fine, I'll tell Shay but no one else, all of you have to leave," he stated, his tone announcing clearly that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was all you're gonna get, take it or leave it, either way it doesn't affect me.

"Very well, Clark, Diana, I would like your help in some matters concerning Cadmus, J'Onn, Atom should be ready to leave for Earth about now, could you help him and John, I'd like you to check a few messages we got from sector 3," Bats stated, well not so much as ordered. Supes might have been the leader of the Justice League but no one disobeyed the Bat and lived to tell the tale.

The Hawk woman waited until the rest of the Leaguers had left before turning to the boy on the bed, he looked so thin and fragile, what had happened to him?

"Wally it's okay, they all forgive you, no one else in the League needs to know you quit," she began but one hard look from her former friend was all it took to shut her up.

"They had to forgive me Shayera, but I think I'm still mad at them," he growled glaring at his hands, everything was so damn confusing, was he mad or not, was he Wally or Flash?

"Okay, that's okay too, be mad at them, just tell me what's going on that made you so mad," she murmured moving to touch him but deciding against it, it wouldn't do him any good.

"My mom died a few weeks back and my dad got out of prison two weeks ago. He keeps calling my house but I don't want anything to do with him, he destroyed our family five years ago, there's nothing I ever want to say to him again," Flash muttered clenching his hands.

"You can file a complaint with the city police, get him to leave you alone. If you want I can pay him a visit and tell him to stop bothering Wally West or he'll hear from the League," she suggested palming her mace threateningly.

"No, I can't do that, the man was a monster but he's still my father and if you do that he'll figure out that I was a part of the League. The last thing I want is for Rudolph West to find out his son was a part of the Justice League," he sighed bitterly not meeting her gaze.

"Why, are you afraid some one would kidnap him to get to you? If that's the case, we can always assign him protection or-" she was cut off mid thought by a high cold laugh. She stared in shock, it was so different from Wally's laugh, so heartless and devoid of emotion, it practically said _'Throw him to the lions and if he tries to crawl out, push him back in 'til he stays there.'_

"Oh that's priceless Shay really it is. My dad Rudolph West being kidnapped to bug me, that's a good one. Nah, it's more like my dad Rudolph West ratting me out to pay me back for putting his sorry ass in jail after he hit mom," he explained wiping tears from his eyes.

"Wally you can't honestly mean that," she gasped, even on Thanagar where training was cruel they would never beat down a child so horribly that he would become as bitter as this. Thanagarian warriors were strong, they built up defenses over their years of training, they didn't have to face constant physical and verbal abuse from their elders anywhere but the battle field.

"Can't I Shay? The guy started beating me when I was five because I broke a toy truck. I got sent to the hospital for a broken legs, arms, ribs, mild concussions, major concussions, deep tissue bruising, hairline fractures to my spine. You name it, I had it," he shouted.

"So long as he was doing the stuff to me it was okay, I was a masochistic kid, I thought everything was my fault, what was it the doc called it? Oh that's right, an Atlas complex, I tend to take everything on myself, same with the beatings, my fault, I wasn't good enough for him. Then came the day when he snapped and hit my mom, I don't remember what for but I was so mad and by then I'd become Kid Flash. I dislocated his shoulder and gave him two good black eyes to last weeks before I the cops got there. They couldn't prove I'd done it though, what scrawny twelve year old kid can beat a fully grown man into submission? He got put away for five years but he's out now," he finished panting as a large smile grew.

"Wally, wally, calm down, your heart rate's skyrocketing," she warned as the machine's beeping sped up, he'd done something like this with the Lords, sped up his heart rate so it fooled the machine into making one long beep.

"Wanna something funny? My mom died in a car crash and I was too slow to save her, she died in my arms, all that blood around me and she still never knew. Huh, guess it wasn't as funny as I thought, I was really sad but Flash doesn't get sad, he's always happy even when he wants to be sad," he laughed then cut off abruptly.

"Shay, I think something's wrong with me, I-I don't know what's going on. I can't concentrate on anything, it's going too slow for me, I need to go fast. I want to see Uncle Barry again, I don't belong here, I belong in the speed force but I think I'm too slow, too slow to save mom, too slow for Barry, what am I good for anyway? I'm useless, a useless piece of crap!" he screamed thrashing on the bed.

"Batman, Superman get in here quick! Flash's having a-well I don't even know, just get in here now!" she commanded trying to pin the speedster's arms to his side, what with the way he was flailing he would hurt himself.

"Flash! What's going on here?" Batman demanded quickly handcuffing the younger man to the bed, he wasn't sure it would hold him but it was all he had.

"I-I'm not sure, one minute he's fine and then he's like this. I think maybe it has to do with his father, he said Rudolph abused him as a child and was sent to prison but he apparently got out two weeks ago and he's been bothering Wally," she explained quickly.

"Wait, Rudy West? Flash visits him every last Sunday of the month. He always acted as though the guy was family but damn, I never pieced it together, and I never would've guessed Rudy was abusive, he's just so calm around Flash," John muttered.

"Never judge a book by it's cover John, sometimes you have to learn that the hard way," Diana murmured staring worriedly down at her comrade, she knew quite a bit about over bearing parents, with the god of War as a father of course she did. Ares was horrible but at least he never hit her as father to daughter, on the battle field it was a different story but still, there were some lines even he would not cross.

"J'Onn, do a mind sweep, try to figure out what exactly is making him act like this," Batman clarified motioning for everyone to back away from the bed.

The Martian carefully placed him hands on Wally's temples, the kicking had stopped but now fine tremors ran through the speedster's body, that couldn't be good for his nervous system. His face was buried deep in the fluffy white pillows but the Bat could still make out the tear tracks that stained the pale skin.

He waited patiently for an entire minute while the Martian scanned Flash's mind for just what was causing the mental break down, considering everything that had happened this week, a minute was more than enough. He had tried to track down the obnoxious red head dozens of times but he didn't stand a chance against the fastest man in existence. Every time he got within shouting distance, a few feet at most, the little red speed demons that always hung around Flash would alert their master and he'd be gone before the Bat could blink.

"Well? What did you find?" he snapped trying his best not to glare at the Martian, the man was only helping after all, he didn't deserve the infamous Batglare.

"Nothing, he's blocking me out, all I get are vague emotions and snippets of thought. This is highly disturbing, if he continues as such, he may slip into a coma," J'Onn warned.

"Isn't there anything we can do? There must be someway you can get in," Diana pleaded, she might not simply adore all the ill conceived pranks the speedster pulled but he was family. If there was one thing being an Amazon taught, it was to stick by family, except for one glaringly obvious member, father.

"Well, I could send you into his mind while I myself stayed here and directed your thoughts. It would be similar to the fiasco with Dr. Destiny, the only problem will be the fact Wally will be trying to fight you," J'Onn explained calmly.

"Do it, we can't let that happen to him," Superman instructed lying on the bed furthest from the speedster, Diana, John, Shayera and Bruce followed suit.

"If any of you wish to exit Wally's mind in a hurry, used the code word Black Wings. I do not know how this will affect his memories so I would very much like to keep it simple," he murmured linking all their minds, then converting all five consciouses to one source, Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Lmao, my pundit (I'm hindu) calls my sister Wonder Lady cause I'm Robyn, the dude is weird but hey, who am I to disagree?<br>**

_Vita: She's officially a Hindu now, God help us all. Read and review, it makes us happy, cause we bad like dah.  
><em>


	6. And I thought my life sucked!

**DEF: Sorry for the wait, my mom has this rule about no computer the last week of school, I dunno, she's psychotic. (That's where I got it from, so I have an excuse XD)  
><strong>

_Vita: Guess what? Robi owns Flash! So put that in yuh pipe and smoke it!  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Where are we?' Diana questioned, they were standing in a sparse apartment, a red headed man lay asleep on the sofa while the t.v. threw flashes of colour across his pale face. However, a window chose that moment to rise up by itself, immediately all five senior Leaguers turned to confront whatever it was. Maybe Wally had witnessed a break in as a child and was replaying it in his mind?<p>

A slight figure dressed in yellow spandex with a shock of red hair only a shade or two darker than the man's climbed in through the open window. The boy couldn't be more than eleven; he was covered in dirt, grime and what looked suspiciously like blood, he walked with a limp and his nose was definitely broken. He shuffled into the kitchen with an unseen audience tailing, they all wanted to know who this boy was and how he related to Wally.

The boy fell heavily on a wooden chair, in one swift move, he grabbed his nose and righted it with the sickening sound of bone breaking, he winced then hissed as the bone rejoined in seconds. They watched transfixed as the boy made a fifty layer sandwich and ate it in thirty seconds flat before trudging up the stairs. He only took the time to change out of the Kid Flash uniform before collapsing on the bed but for all his exhaustion, he still lay awake, staring at the clock that red twelve, as though waiting for something.

"Wallace Rudolph West, get your ass down here this minute!" the man roared, Wally sighed and got out of bed, clearly he was expecting this.

"Yes sir," the child murmured staring at his feet, at the spot on the wall, at the weird painting of Flash and Superman doing the Macarena with green clouds, anywhere but Rudy's face.

"Where the hell do you think you've been? I waited for hours before you decided to drag your sorry ass back here!" Rudy raged, his pale face was an ugly shade of red that enveloped his freckles.

"I was visiting Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, they called ahead didn't they?" Wally replied in a defeated tone, his green gaze was unfocused, as though he were calculating something incredibly complex.

"Yes they did, that good for nothing Uncle of yours just doesn't understand what I have to go through. I wait for hours, worried out of my mind, your mother's in near hysterics and all you can say is 'I was visiting!'" Rudy yelled, Wally winced as though the words carried their own weight.

"I-I'm sorry dad, I won't do it again. I, I promise," Wally muttered, head snapping up to meet angry emerald orbs for maybe a nanosecond then returning to their observation of dust motes. Rudy snarled something inarticulate as he stormed across the room and grabbed Wally by the scruff of his neck.

"That's what you say every time you little brat. I think it's time you learned who's boss around here, Barry isn't here to save your worthless hide," Rudy sneered. Wally barely had time to brace himself as he was slammed into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster, Clark winced as the breaking of bones was heard.

The large man kicked the fallen child in the chest, Wally made not a sound as the action was repeated until the man was out of breath. When he was finally satisfied, Rudy stalked away, muttering obscenities under his breath about Wally being the most useless kid in existence.

How long Wally lay there, breath hissing in and out between clenched teeth, they couldn't tell, they were seeing it from Wally's prospective, a minute was an hour, an hour days. Finally after what seemed like years but couldn't be more than five hours at most, the little red head got to his feet using the wall for support. His red Flash t-shirt hid a darker stain while orange red locks stuck to the side of his head with sweat and blood, the kid looked like hell frozen over. A soft beeping was heard, a sigh and Wally had brought up a small comlink to his mouth.

"Kid Flash here, what up Rob?" he asked quietly wincing slightly when the t-shirt rubbed the wrong way, his skin had healed over with the shirt sticking to his body, the dead skin was still there and it had mixed with the cloth.

"Hey KF, sorry to wake you up but Slade's been attacking Titans all over the globe and there's only one guy I could think of to catch him. You up to it?" came the reply. Batman grimaced, he remembered the Titans vividly, Dick and Wally had been founding members to the younger version of the JLA, Wally and Dick had run themselves ragged with it.

"Course I am Rob, tell me where and I'll be there in a few minutes," he promised running a hand through his hair to get rid of the stiffness, he needed a nice shower.

"Thanks KF, Star City, we're meeting up with Speedy," he added, a smile immediately broke over the boy's face, Wally, Dick and Roy God did Bruce remember _those_ days of torture. What in God's name had ever possessed him to let Dick around Wally he never did find out but the real drama started when they met Roy. God damn, the pranks those three had pulled 'Those little shits!' was how they were usually addressed.

"Yeah, can't wait to meet up with Raven again, she totally digs me," Wally sighed but they could all tell it was a poor attempt at making himself feel better, raucous laughter was heard over the comlink.

"The same Raven who threatened to introduce you to her dad, the demon overlord who hates all life? He would eat you for breakfast and not even notice," Dick snickered.

"What_ever _short pants," Wally replied pointedly, lips pursed in the same way they did whenever John or Bats or anyone really insulted his 'skills' with the ladies.

"In your dreams fleet feet, just get your yellow butt over here before Rave has to come get you. You screamed like a girl the last time she showed up in your room, _that_ was priceless," Dick laughed, you could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Dude! Shut up!" Wally hissed, his face turning a sweet red hue as the laughter from the comlink cut off.

The apartment faded away as the memory changed, now they were in the middle of a fight with Trickster, Captain Cold and Mirror Master.

"Stay still baby Flasher!" Trickster yelled as a green corrosive substance landed a foot to left of the canary clad figure, Wally looked only maybe a year older, so twelve.

"Aw James, you know I can't, besides it's fun to play with you guys," Wally snickered sticking out his tongue at the colourful villain, dodging a what was that? An umbrella with the Flash ensigna?

"Someday soon you'll wake up on a glacier in the frickin' arctic and wonder how the hell it happened!" Captain Cold yelled, growling when Wally snatched his cold ray, machine whatever it was.

"Oooh, Uncle Flash'll have your head for that one C.C, you know he doesn't like when you guys curse around me!" Wally teased as strangely enough the colour drained from the old man's face.

"Alright, you win Baby Flasher, we're gone," Trickster sighed, dragging a frozen Captain Cold behind him, Wally grinned and started to dart around gathering up all the debris, dumping it all in a neat pile. Captain Cold and Trickster were slinking off to the hole in the wall bar, Trickster appeared to be giving Cap Cold a lecture on his language.

"Hey C.C., Tricks you guys forgot your weapons!" Wally yelled waving the freeze gun, snot gun and the umbrella around, when neither one turned back, he rolled his eyes and sped in front of them.

"You forgot these, I don't wanna have to explain to Uncle Flash why I have this stuff again," he complained shoving the weapons in the Rogues' arms, grinning at them before speeding off.

"That boy, he's too nice to us, he's lucky he has us as his villains," Cap. Cold muttered, Bruce wasn't sure if Wally could hear them or not as he sped around cleaning up the wreckage of the battle.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna think about what would happen to him if he had someone like Joker or Sandman," Trickster added in a dark undertone. All villains put up with each other as a general rule but that mean they had to like each other.

"Could you imagine it? Poor Kid'd be scarred for life with some of the stuff I hear bird boy has to deal with sometimes I wonder why they do it. I mean they're just **_kids _**for God's sakes, I'm sure there're other things they could be doing with their lives other than fighting super villains and almost dying every other day," Captain Cold pointed out. The two were standing in the shade of a run down apartment building while local police finally arrived on scene; Wally was just eating up all the attention he was getting.

"I dunno C.C, there's something about the Kid that worries me, something he's hiding from everyone, something dangerous," Trickster hypothesized which earned him a look form Captain Cold.

"You off your meds again James? If there was anything wrong with the Kid he'd tell his uncle, simple as that. Come on, let's get out of here before said annoying bastard in red shows up and blows me outta the water for defiling his innocent nephew's ears," Captain Cold sighed rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I am too on my meds," Trickster cried indignantly pouting much like Wally did when he was upset, maybe this is where he'd learned it.

"Mhmm, the ones for pain right. Let's face it Tricks, you ain't been on your meds for years, you're a good guy and a great villain but a terrible liar," Captain Cold explained throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder as they hobbled off.

By this time, Wally had talked with the cops, cleared away all signs of the fight and was on his way home but something was off, he was walking at a normal pace.

'Is he hurt?' Shayera murmured as they followed him into a dark alley. The yellow clothed figure collapsed behind a dumpster, hugging himself tight as great spasms wracked his tiny frame. Shayera reached for him in alarm as his figure began to blur with speed but Bruce put out a hand to stop her, they couldn't interfere with Wally's memories.

"Please stop," the child moaned pressing his head against the grimy wall, "Please stop, this can't keep happening, Uncle Barry'll find out and then he'll hate me. He won't want me as his sidekick anymore, he might not even want me as his nephew. I'm so pathetic, I can't even control my powers, useless, useless, useless!"

Shayera and Diana both gasped, they both viewed Wally like a younger brother and now that they were seeing him as a twelve year old they had become very protective of him. Clark had clenched his teeth together with enough pressure to grind diamonds to dust and John appeared to be having a fight with the urge to hit something. He himself was fighting the urge to find Rudolph West and introduce his sorry ass to one of the many tortures he himself had endured.

'You need to travel deeper into his subconscious. The older he is, the closer you get.' J'Onn explained in their minds, Bruce nodded, that was all well and good for the Martian to say but how exactly were they supposed to travel through someone's mind?

'Go to places he learned about later on in life.' Came the somewhat miffed reply as the scene faded to black once more. They all shot each other worried looks, well except Bruce, he was still the Batman for pete's sake, how long would this take? Wally had lived in Central City all his life and they really didn't know that much about his childhood, the longer they took, the more likely chance there was that Wally would slip into a coma.

Well, Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF:So today was Xmas party and my bestest friend in the whole world, Navita (Aka Vita) bought me a Flash poster! I almost died! Ah scream so loud eh, yuh woulda swear ah gettin murder.<br>**

_Vita: Yeah, I bought it at the anime stall at the mall, still waitin' for the pillow and hamster she promised. Oh right, review!  
><em>


	7. Orphanages, Boy Wonderful and Wally

**DEF: I think I just had the epiphany of a lifetime surrounding Flash and why he had that 'hitting the wall' thing.  
><strong>

_Vita:Yeah, it actually makes sense, in a kinda way, well you'll see in the next chapter or so. We still don't own DC comics but we do own this scene.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The new scene that unraveled before them was one of Central City's orphanage, Wally was in civilian clothes and was surrounded by kids varying from four to ten.<p>

"But Wally, how can you leave for so long?" one brown haired girl asked, she was hanging onto his sleeve with one hand and a dirty bear with the other, similar cries of protest were echoed by the other children.

"I told you guys, it's only a week, my science club is going up against schools from all around the world. Hey you might even see me on T.V, we're building robots like the ones I make for you guys to play with," he explained swinging the girl up into his arms.

"You're gonna win for sure Wally, no one's better than you at building robots," a boy declared adamantly crossing his small arms, a bright grin flashed across the fourteen year old's face at this. A woman hung near by, a small smile gracing her worn features as she watched the sweet scene unfold before her, Bruce wondered why Wally was replaying this particular visit.

"Thanks guys, now I gotta leave, be good and don't give Miss Maya any trouble otherwise I'll have Kid Flash come and put all the bad kids in jail," he warned in a mock stern voice, it sounded so strange for him that all the children immediately broke out in laughter.

"Okay everyone, say goodbye to Wally and wish him luck in his competition," the woman instructed wading through the sea of children to place a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Good luck Wally, come home soon," they chorused before running off to play, as the red head turned to leave, however, the woman held him back.

"Wally, before you go I wanted to make sure things at home are okay, your father is he still coming home drunk?" she murmured sky blue eyes filled with worry and concern. A flicker of fear passed through sea green orbs at the question before something like a brick wall fell over them as the boy answered.

"Eh, it's gotten better, he's mostly sober nowadays and I stay with my Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris most of the time anyways," he explained shrugging but his eyes darted around the room as though searching for some means of escape.

"Well, alright but if he hits you again, promise me you'll tell me. I know a lot of people who could help you, you do too, you're friends with Kid Flash aren't you? If you don't want to tell me, tell him," she ordered squeezing his shoulder.

"I c- yeah I'll tell KF, and don't worry so much Miss M, you'll spoil your looks," he added mischievously, winking at the woman causing her to laugh.

"I swear, one of these days that mouth of yours will get you in more trouble than even you can handle," Maya chided as said trouble maker ran out of the orphanage.

Bruce grimaced, he knew the trick Wally had just used, after all the annoying little brat had used it on nearly everyone in the League already, including himself. He would always find some way to weasel out of whatever someone asked him by redirecting the conversation with a corny joke to a less personal avenue.

They all followed in confusion as Wally ran off to Gotham instead of heading over to his school where the school bus would be waiting, why in God's name was he visiting the Bat's territory? He finally stopped in front of a rundown warehouse in Gotham's slums, he fidgeted slightly as the wind picked up.

"C'mon Rob, I don't have all day," he mumbled glancing around the deserted street before entering the building, Bruce quirked an eyebrow at the comment, what did Dick have to do with this?

"Robin I know you're there, get your ass down here right now!" Wally yelled suddenly, there hadn't been anything to give away the little bird so how had Wally known?

"You're on the third beam, four feet to my left," he called turning to face said location directly, he wore a dark expression, clearly the two were fighting over something.

"Okay, I give up, how'd you know?" Dick asked in a laughing tone but his face showed he was anything but happy, he was frowning in confusion.

"I had enough time to run the perimeter and see you from the roof, now could you please tell me what's so god damn important Grayson?" he snapped but the fear from before was back just waiting for the chance to jump out.

"I ran some tests on your blood like **_you_** asked, I-I don't know what's wrong Wally. The blood cells, they're vibrating at alternating frequencies, they damn near broke the slide," Dick muttered dropping to the ground next to his friend.

"I don't understand, how's that possible? I can vibrate my molecules sure but I can't focus on any particular spot yet and what about the spasming? It-it's getting worse Rob, I-I can't-it, I don't want Uncle Barry to find out," he whispered. A moment of silence passed between the two before Wally crouched down, grabbing at his red locks harshly, hissing curses under his breath as tremors even worse than the others one they'd witnessed.

"KF! Come on, it'll be alright, we'll figure something out, more testing. I promise I'll find out what's causing this," the younger brunet swore kneeling down next to the vibrating boy. They sat like that for close to eight minutes while Wally did his best not to scream as his molecules ripped apart and came back together at various intervals.

After what seemed like eons, the spasms stopped but they had taken a lot out of the boy, he lay sprawled on his back, breath coming in short, sharp pants. His face was ghostly pale making his freckles stand out strangely, his hair was lank, some of it half covering tired green orbs. His clothes stuck to his body with sweat but blue lips told another tale.

"It's never lasted that long Rob, why me?" Wally moaned throwing a hand over his eyes, Dick made no comment preferring to tilt his head to the side in confusion, what the hell was Wally talking about now?

"Uh, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Walls, doesn't this happen to your Uncle?" the brunet questioned softly.

"No, he would've told me. It didn't happen with the first Flash either, as far as I know, I'm the only one this happens to. D'you think it has anything to do with me being the youngest Flash?" the red head suggested suddenly.

"God! I've been so stupid! I completely forgot about that, I have to look at all this from an entirely different aspect now. There's so much more data to factor in and a helluva lotta stuff to throw off a twenty story building. Wally you are a genius," Robin stated simply.

"I tend to be when my life's in danger. Hey Rob, since this is 'cause of me being Kid Flash, don't tell Uncle Barry, he'd want me to stop being him," Wally muttered still sprawled out flat.

"Promise, now come on, let's get some food in you so I can take another blood sample," Dick sighed hauling the older boy to his feet next to him.

"M'not hungry," Wally replied yawning hugely, a second past as everyone processed this, the two boys looked at each other and both let out a yell of fear.

"I-I I'm not hungry! What's wrong with me?" Wally yelled eyes wide with fright before collapsing unconscious. Dick cursed under his breath as he held up the older boy, he gently lowered Wally to the ground before yanking out his communicator.

"This is bad, this is really bad I need to tell Barry but I promised Wally, no, no promise is worth his life. Ah! I hate being so loyal," he grumbled as he waited for someone to pick up, "Robin to Titans, prep the infirmary to receive wounded, ten minutes." He ordered as soon as the answering click was heard.

"Raven here, how injured is subject? All the real doctors are out on missions," the girl explained, Wally let out a soft yelp but it was more out of fear than anything, his eyes were still tightly shut.

"It's Kid Flash, set up a drip and clear out that floor. I really don't want anyone walking in on him," Dick muttered dragging the unconscious teen to the back door of the warehouse.

"Got it, Beast Boy, tell Cyborg the party's moving to next Saturday, no, I don't give a damn about Jinx and Terra. Do not make me track you down grass stain, it will not be pretty. But Rae! I already booked the DJ and every-Oh my God! Star help, she called the hell hound!"

The terrified screams died as the comlink was turned off, Clark for one did not want to know what had happened at Titan Tower. The Titans, he'd heard a lot about them from Barry and Bruce respectively, they both claimed it was almost as good as the Justice League had come to be. As usual, Wally, being the people person he was, had had a hand in the entire affair, he and Robin had gotten together and formed it.

He let a small smile grace his lips as the younger boy heaved his friend on the R-cycle, making absolutely sure that Wally wasn't going to fall off by pulling a seatbelt out of literally nowhere, before taking off. That smile slipped off his face when he remembered why they were even allowed to see all of this in the first place. Still it was kind of nice to see how Wally had grown up, he could also understand why Wally had confided in Robin with this most precious secret.

Robin had grown up with Bruce as his mentor, if Bruce was anything, he was loyal and he most definitely passed it on to his foster son. He'd never heard a thing about the unexplainable spasming so Robin had no doubt kept his promised and not told anyone about his friend's ailment. It was childish and idiotic, but he could understand why he'd done it, didn't mean he justified it, just understood.

'I thought you had that place wired worse than the Batcave," Diana accused turning to the Bat once the two boys were out of sight. They didn't appeared to have noticed the six extra people at all that was good, she didn't want to be responsible for any distortion of Wally's memories.

'I did but apparently Wally and Dick contacted each other on a private channel and took out all the cameras I hid in Dick's room,' he snapped, how could he have missed that?

'Forget it, what's done is done, remember these are Wally's memories, there ain't anything we can do about it now. Now how about we find places that Wally only visited as Flash,' John suggested.

'The cemetery? His mother died recently, it would make sense for him to go there," Shayera rationalized, this was met by agreeing sounds from four of the five, Bruce refused to acknowledge her statement. He was probably just pissed because he hadn't thought of it himself, well fine that didn't mean she wasn't right.

'But how exactly are we supposed to get there?' Clark questioned, Bruce mentally face palmed, the Boy Scout was such a dumbass sometimes, well scratch that, at least half the time.

'We walk, or fly or swim, whichever you prefer Clark. We just need to get there fast before this memory fades,' he snapped turning to Diana and the others. The Bat still hadn't gotten over the fact it was Clark who had made Wally quit in the first place, regardless of Kryptonite influence. Clark always claimed to put friendship above all else and he'd just shattered that claim by alienating Wally. The man of steel had a lot of work to do if he wanted to repair even the most infinitesimal crack in his image, Bruce doubted it would ever form the same picture again.

'Then let's go, we can't have that much time, Wally was unconscious Lord one knows how he knows this much,' John griped incasing the only non-meta in a green sphere as they all took off for Central City's cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: So I was going through all the wonderful comments and I had to point out JasonTKD, Bart Allen was brutally beaten to death by the Rogues, it was on the Wiki page with Black Flash. Don't mean to offend, just thought I'd say.<br>**

_Vita: Right, Robi and her obsessiveness, she's thinking about posting another story called Cuteing, Even Superheroes Do It, what do you guys think? Reviews are like God's gift to man, everyone has been given this gift so use it!  
><em>


	8. Were you thrown at a wall as a child?

**DEF: Yeah so I was asked if Bruce and Barry knew each other, that's answered in this chapter, also be prepared for some Barry/Wally bonding.  
><strong>

_Vita: So her epiphany is revealed here, well half of it at least. We own not a thing except the hitting the wall explanation, steal and we kill.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The cemetery was located on the far side of Central, all the tombstones seemed to leer at them as they touched down on the damp grass. There was no way of telling time in that place memory, they could only assume, the sun had set a while back and the memory hadn't changed yet.<p>

'Look for Mary West, she should be in the newer section,' Bruce ordered scanning those nearest, he **_hated _**cemeteries with a passion for obvious reasons. They were sad and so very hopeless, he preferred to bury his past in a shadowed grave and be done with it, there was absolutely no point in dwelling on it. Or at least that's what he told himself.

The truth was he **_couldn't_** let go of the past no matter how hard he tried, Batman was a result of his past, the past that forever haunted him, that would forever haunt him. Loss, that was something he'd gotten used to over the years, it was the main reason he worked alone, Robin had been a fluke, a once in a lifetime thing. He knew how Dick had felt, he couldn't just stand by and let what happened to him, happen to someone else but he hadn't done a great job at it.

Fuck! Who the hell was he trying to fool? He'd done the worst job possible, he screwed up the kid so bad that now he was out in Blüdhaven fighting freaks and risking his life every fucking night!

'Bruce, what is this?' Shayera questioned, he turned to find the Thanagarian standing in front of two graves, the tombstones were done in black and white marble respectively.

'What's wrong Shayera?' Diana asked picking her way through the mud to stand next her newly reinstated friend. The grave bearing the black marker had the name 'Bartholomew(Barry) Henry Allen' inscribed upon it, underneath it read 'The best of what man has to offer, beloved husband, missed uncle'. No, the strange thing was the one next to it, the one done in white marble, this one had the name of 'Iris West-Allen', 'A gentle, caring soul, the world is a darker place without her. A treasured wife and missed aunt.'

'This must be the aunt and uncle he was talking about back at the orphanage,' John decided, they all turned as one to the Bat, now Bruce knew how Flash must have felt when they cornered him last week. These people were supposed to be his comrades, maybe even friends, yet they were all so eager to jump at each other's throats. Those backstabbing bastards.

'They were but this makes no sense, Barry and Iris died when Wally was nineteen, not fourteen. Why would their graves be here? If I remember correctly, Wally gave up being Kid Flash a year later, he came out of retirement to help Barry but then Barry died, Wally took up the Flash mantel after that,' he recalled, more for himself than the rest.

'Wait, you knew Barry? I only met him a few times and we never really talked then,' Clark admitted, truthfully, he thought he man had been a douche. But Bruce was the last person he expected to have known the annoying speedster on a friendly basis. Hell he hadn't even known when the man had died, he only heard about it a few weeks after the actual funeral.

'Yes I knew Barry, Wally always used to hang around with Dick and he nearly always fell asleep at the mansion. Barry always had to come get him before his Aunt had a panic attack. He was a good man, he treated Wally like his own son. I went to the funeral Central City had for the Flash and the more private double funeral held for Barry and Iris, one of the three anyway,' he muttered. The only other people there had been Wally and Mary, Rudolph had been in jail by that time. Secretly, he felt Wally had been glad that his father hadn't been there, Rudolph had never liked Barry, claiming 'that bastard Allen stole my son away from me!'

'Perhaps this is one of the few stable places Wally had in his life for the past few years,' Diana suggested, Shayera nodded in agreement, it would make sense. If this was where his uncle, aunt and mother had been lain to rest, then of course this was a place Wally visited regularly. Now if they could just find Mary's grave then maybe they could figure out a way to get to that part of Wally's mind.

'I don't understand, how do we get anywhere in this labyrinth,' Clark grumbled, he really wasn't sure why he was here in the first place, it wasn't like he was Wally's closest friend but he had to put things right somehow.

'We can try touching the graves-Clark don't!' Bruce yelled but it was too late, Clark had already stooped down to brush some dirt off the face of Barry's grave.

"Uncle Barry, w-what are you doing here?" a fifteen year old Kid Flash asked backing away from the man dressed in a familiar but slightly altered scarlet suit.

"Wally, Robin told me about your seizures, why did you hide them from me?" The then Flash demanded but it wasn't angry, it was more anguished, as though he'd been deeply hurt by Wally's keeping secrets.

"I-I couldn't, I didn't want for you to hate me. I know you want me to be Kid Flash, it makes you so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you," the panicked red head explained.

"Wally, I-you, you can't be Kid Flash anymore, it's hurting you. Do think that's what I want?" Barry yelled, the sound echoing throughout the empty warehouse, it was the same as it was a year ago.

"I-I, if I'm not Kid Flash, you won't like me anymore. You only like me because I'm Kid Flash, if I was just Wally West then you wouldn't want anything to do with me, wouldn't want me as your nephew or anything. Y-you'd hate me," Wally whispered finally hitting the wall[1].

"What! Wally I could never hate you, nothing you could do could ever make me hate you! Why would you even think something like that?" Barry yelled angrily but that anger wasn't directed at Wally. Instead he sounded as though he already knew the answer to his question but needed to hear it out loud.

"Not allowed to tell, can't tell anyone," Wally muttered worrying his lip insistently while looking anywhere but his uncle's eyes for fear of the disgust he would see there. A tense silence passed between the two speedsters, a silent battle of wills as Wally stood there defiantly, refusing to acknowledge his uncle's question. Barry standing directly opposite, a dark frown playing on his face, as he decided the best course of action to deal with his nephew.

"Wally, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll have to ask Batman to step in and you'll have to explain to him why Robin kept this vital piece of information from him," Barry threatened. Clearly this was quite possibly the worst thing Wally could ever come think up as his face paled to a sickly fish belly white.

"I'm sorry but I c-" the weak protest was cut off by a strangled yelp as the red head doubled over in pain, his body was vibrating so fast that he had already started to phase through the wall. In less time than it took to blink, Barry was at his nephew's side pulling him back in to the building.

"Wally. Wally! Listen to me, remember when you first tried to vibrate through the wall and you got a bloody nose? Concentrate, you can slow down," but Barry might as well have been talking to the support beam for all the reaction he got. The older speedster realized there really wasn't anything he could do to help and did the one thing he could. The red hood/cowl pooled around his shoulders as he gathered the red head into his arms and rocked them both back and forth.

The spasms lasted a staggering fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes of Wally whimpering pitifully, fifteen minutes of Barry worrying out of his mind, trying his best to stop his nephew from phasing through the floor. Even after the spasms had passed, the two remained in the same position only Wally was purposefully hanging his head in shame, averting his face which was bare now from his uncle's.

Shayera grit her teeth, her jaw ached with the pressure but there was nothing else she could do, this was the past and she wasn't really there but damn if she had been. Her heart was slowly being torn to shreds as Wally's childhood played out before her, his jackass of a father was to blame for all of this, him and no one else.

It was because of him that Wally had all these insecurities about himself, he couldn't even confide in his uncle who he clearly loved and trusted with his life. The poor boy preferred to endure the pain than let anyone in lest they be hurt as well, Wally had always had a big heart but this was too much. As soon as they were done here, she was going to find Rudolph West and give him a piece of her mind no matter what Wally said.

"Wally you can't keep on being Kid Flash, it isn't worth it. You could have vibrated off into the Speed Force and no one could have gotten you back, not even me," Barry admitted. There was a hardness to those turquoise blue orbs that clearly said he knew just how bad that would be.

"But why?" Wally rasped, it hurt the Thanagarian's throat to **_hear_** it, she couldn't imagine what it was like to actually talk with a throat that sore.

"I dunno kid, Robin told me everything he figured out but it's not much. The best he's got is that you're muscles are still growing, you were ten when you got your powers and only those muscles were affected. It kinda makes sense that since your muscle mass has increased over the years the muscle that was originally affected is put under strain," Barry reasoned.

"Okay, but why does it hurt so much?" the gangly red head demanded staring intently at his uncle before a fit of coughing left him gasping for breath and clutching at his thin chest. Barry rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back waiting for his breathing to return to normal before speaking.

"Lactic acid build up maybe? Your muscles are straining to keep up with your speed, maybe the lactic acid doesn't have enough time to dissipate. You continually use those muscles throughout the day which leaves only the night for the muscles to calm down enough for the lactic acid to dissipate. The spasms could be because your muscles are trying to get oxygen too fast and cause massive cramping, that or you pissed off some God somewhere and this is your punishment," Barry suggested but it was a weak attempt.

"Uncle Barry, will you still like me even after I can't be Kid Flash anymore?" Wally questioned seriously, a hand clenched around Shayera's heart the sincerity in Wally's voice. Did he really believe himself to be unlovable?

"No Wally I won't like you," Barry sighed and she couldn't help the outraged cry that sprang from her lips but the scarlet clad man was still speaking, "I can't **_just_** like you anymore kid, you're family now and yuh gotta love family. Even if you cover the kitchen floor in wax again and wait for me to fall my ass down, I'll still love you."

"Thank you uncle Barry," The boy whispered resting his head against the blond man's shoulder, falling asleep within picoseconds.

"You're welcome kid, so long as I'm around there'll be someone there to love yuh, I promise," Barry muttered replacing his and Wally's masks as he ran back to Central City with the yellow clad teen held close to his chest.

* * *

><p>[1] Reference to the name of Wally's condition, it was known as 'hitting the wall'. I think it was because whenever he tried to do something too advanced like vibrating through walls, he would hurt himself.<p>

Personally I think it's a funny name, Wally, Wall, come on it's right there!

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Mhmm, so this was quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life and ever will write, the things I do for you people <em>.-_-.<em>  
><strong>

_Vita: Rite cause they make you stay up at three in the morning writing this crap. Well, since you can read, you clearly ain't retarded so use the friggin' review button and review!  
><em>


	9. And then there were four

**DEF: So this chapter is more my speed, angst and all that although it's really short. Sorry!  
><strong>

_Vita: Check this, we don't own DC Comics. You're mind=Blown  
><em>

* * *

><p>'I don't care what anyone says, that was depressing. How can a child regard himself as such? Especially when that child is Wally?' Diana questioned punching a birch tree so it snapped in half. The trip back to Central's cemetery had been a silent one, no one knew what to say, or even how to approach that conversation.<p>

The Amazon would never have guessed Wally had such crippling insecurities, that he would think his Uncle, whom he loved with all his heart, would hate him simply because he couldn't be a superhero anymore. Only fifteen years old and yet he had faced things some grown men never had or would, it was all so damn unfair!

'Diana, the only thing we can do to help is find Wally in here, then we can apologize for what we did,' Shayera explained but in truth she was feeling extremely guilty. She had been there while Wally dealt with his mother's death, she'd known something was wrong with the speedster even if he didn't say anything.

No she should have known something was wrong when he didn't talk as much, when he didn't crack lame jokes or flirt with the new female Leaguers. She should have done something but she hadn't, she was probably more at fault here than Clark, the one who had actually turned him out. More at fault because she hadn't stopped him, hadn't talked to him when she had the chance, hadn't done any of the things he would do in a picosecond for them.

'Since that's been decided, how about someone actually touch **_Mary West_**'s grave instead of any one that catches their attention?' Bruce snapped, the blue clad boy scout nodded pissed off at the Bat. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't known what it would do and it wasn't even his fault that they were here in the first place, blame it on the Kryptonite.

Flash, that idiot, why didn't he just tell them what was wrong instead of keeping it to himself? The one time he should talk himself hoarse and he clams up worse than the Bat. God, he wasn't Flash's mother, hell he wasn't even that much of a people person, he only understood what someone told him and then he could start to figure out what the hell was going on.

He cursed under his breath, he didn't hate Wally, why was he acting like this? It wasn't because of the Kryptonite in Bruce's belt, he'd fixed the crack as soon as he got back to Gotham so then what was it?

Could it be this place? It was just so…hopeless here, like it was trying too so hard to be happy but there were cracks in the image showing where the sadness was seeping. It was affecting him. He wasn't used to places like this, he was used to joyful places without undercurrents of despair, places where sorrow was easily detected.

He couldn't help if he kept acting like this and there wasn't anything he could do to stop himself from hurting Wally when they finally found him, there really was only one thing he could do now.

'J'Onn, Black Wings,' he called calmly, John shot him a glare worthy of the Bat and both Diana and Shayera looked as though they were envisioning his death a thousand times over. However, Bruce was by far the worst, the look of utter disgust was more than enough to tell him exactly what the Bat thought of him now.

He had never hated anyone more than he hated the Man of Steel. The Green Lantern of Earth couldn't find words sufficient to insult that Son of a Bitch. First that asshole goes and fires Wally from the League, then he has the audacity to not give a fucking damn while Bats runs himself ragged looking for the kid. But really, he didn't expect this, that cowardly bastard doesn't even have the guts to find the kid and apologize for his fucking behavior!

Honestly, John didn't know who would murder him first, Bats, Shayera, Diana or himself but his money was on the Bat and knowing the weirdos and freaks the Bat dealt with. He most definitely knew the worst tortures in existence, he wished the Bat luck and hoped he had more Kryptonite.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Come on, admit it, you knew Supes would be the first to bail. Alright stay there in your little bubble of denial, you still knew it!<br>**

_Vita: The excuse for it's shortness? She was being a lazy ass and didn't know what to write although she already has the plot down. So review and reinstate her passion for this fic!  
><em>


	10. Funerals? Nah, I hate the sphinx more

**DEF: Hmm, Kyer's review made me question why I bash the boy scout so much and I think it's cause my dad loves him so much. I mean the Supes daddy knew was all powerful and humble but this one holds back too much and is even more egotistical. Bleh, I hate that so let the bashing continue!  
><strong>

_Vita: Let's see, we own a Justice League Poster, a Death Note, a Death Note wallet and a chibi Kaname on a key chain. Didn't see any DC Comics on that list so you kinda get what that means right?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Clark Kent aka Superman, the Man of Steel was going to die, very soon and that was all there was to it, which was why Batman was able to kneel and touch the tombstone of the late Mary West with such calm. The rest looked shocked out of their minds then they seemed to remember just who he was. He was the Batman and he was a emotionless bastard.<p>

The scene broke away from the darkness and rain to reform into something from a child's picture book, the cemetery had been transformed, no doubt by Wally. There were floral decorations all around the cemetery, pure white lilies, dark blue violets and unblemished roses, the afternoon sun seemed concentrated on that one particular place. It was magical and yet there was an underlying sadness that made it seem almost...well spiritual.

Bruce wasn't one for Gods or churches, his mother and father hadn't been either, and really with the way his life had panned out what was the point of worshiping some unknown deity? He didn't need anyone else to blame for the shit that had happened, he already had more than enough ammunition for **_that _**fight. But this place, if even for a second, that he would vehemently refuse later, he wished, for Wally's sake, that there **_was_ **some higher power other there. Some one out there to blame all this on.

'Look,' Diana whispered pointing to the tombstone directly opposite them where a red haired man was sitting on the grass next to three graves.

"Hey Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, I know it's been a while since I came here to talk with you guys and I'm really sorry about that but I've just been so busy with work and the League, lame excuse right? Yuh know I shouldn't even be talking to Uncle Barry right now, he's actually in the Speed Force, snarky bastard always did know how to get out of something huh Aunt Iris?" Wally snickered leaning back on his hands.

"So I guess Mom's up there with you now, hey Mom! You guys better make nice and stop fighting about me, you know it was really because of dad I spent so much time at Uncle Barry's mom. And Aunt Iris get off mom's case about the beatings, it wasn't her fault and the one time she tried to do anything he hit her. How about this, you two save up all your anger for dad and when he gets where he's going you can gang up on him! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Wally asked eagerly.

'What-I do not understand,' Diana admitted staring at the sad little scene dejectedly, Bruce knew exactly how she felt, he'd felt the same up on the Watch Tower when he'd seen it. However, up on the Watch Tower Wally hadn't been crying and the graves hadn't been there with him and he hadn't sounded so heartbroken.

"M-mom I'm sorry, I-I was scared, scared that if I went too fast I'd disappear but I went too slow and you-you…sorry isn't good enough is it? Maybe, maybe I can go just fast enough to rewind time! Yeah that should work right? Let's see sound, then light, dimension and then time barrier, I could go back a couple of days and then you…"Wally trailed off.

Shayera didn't know what to say, she'd never seen anything so sad or so inspiring at the same time, it was tearing her heart in a million different directions trying to figure out who to blame for the Wally today. It was his father's fault he had so many insecurities but it was also his fault that Wally was the man he was now, a hero, an optimist in the darkest of times. She wanted to scream to the high heavens, she was just so fucking confused!

'Shayera come on!' Diana called flying off, the Thanagarian shook her head, she would work out her own issues later, right now her main concern was Wally. Wally who had taken off in no general direction, where was he going? Wait, he couldn't possibly be trying to break the time barrier, he couldn't be that stupid.

Apparently he was, he was going faster and faster with every pass around the world but unlike the time they were fighting Luthor, the ground wasn't tearing up under his feet. His form had started to blur but she could still make out his dark green eyes, wait dark green? Wally had the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen, there was nothing brighter than them so where had this darkness come from all of a sudden?

After a few circles of trying to catch him, which they couldn't, they just waited in Egypt, waiting until he gave up and collapsed to see what they could do. It took exactly two thousand, three hundred and sixty-nine point three four five more revolutions for the red head to drop from exhaustion at the foot of the sphinx, _not_ that she was counting.

"Useless, pathetic. One thing you're good for and you can't even do _that _right. Trash, worthless, you should just run yourself out of existence, no one would even notice. Someone else could be Flash and everyone'll be happy again, no more worrying about the idiot dying at the drop of a hat," Wally muttered angrily punching the sand.

Diana can't help but notice his knuckles were raw and bleeding, upon closer inspection, the knees of his suit were ripped and stained with blood. No wonder Wally hadn't been able to break the time barrier, he wouldn't be able to build up the proper momentum required if he kept stopping to punch something or fall down.

"Green Lantern to Flash, where the hell are you? Superman's been looking for you for the last half hour, you were supposed to be here for monitor duty forty minutes ago!" John's voice was strangely amplified, echoing across the vast desert eerily, it was enough to cause shivers to run down the Amazon's spine. The lonely sand dunes appeared to leer at them as the sun set over this part of the world, it was creepy, almost Gotham creepy.

The warrior shivered involuntarily. This was Wally's mind? How could he survive here without being a reclusive, pessimist like Bruce? Well that wasn't entirely fair to the Bat, he was a pessimist by profession, he had to be. They died, okay, what else can we do? It worked, well whoop-de-fricken-doo, there's another apocalypse happening so get your asses in gear.

Wally and Bruce, Bruce and Wally, in retrospect, the two weren't that different at all, they had both lost their innocence at the horrifying age of eight, one to a gun, another to his father. The only real difference was how they chose to deal with the pain in their soul and how they showed themselves to the public.

Bruce chose to become the protector his City needed, a dark vigilante who wasn't afraid to step above the law to get his way, not afraid to kill to restore peace. Everything about him told the tale, from his costume to his very voice, careful, controlled, guarded against the outside world.

Wally was the man his City _wanted_, were he to allow the pain overwhelm him and distort him as it had Bruce, he could never again be the hero his City loved and cherished. Wally's life was all about control and restrictions, don't do this otherwise your father will get mad, don't go too fast or your cover's blown, don't cry or they'll know. Wally wore a mask in more ways than one, the red cowl that the citizens of Central adored and the seven hundred thousand watt smile that his **_teammates_** needed.

He was open where the Bat was closed shut, he was bright where the Bat was darkest yet the two shared that bond, that ill fated beginning that would forever define who they would be. Diana didn't doubt for one zeptosecond that Bruce's mind would be anything different from Wally's and that was terrifying all on its own.

"Sorry GL, I totally forgot about that, just gimme a few secs to change outta my work clothes," Wally replied happily but they could see him, his voice was a carefully crafted tool, just like his smile, to be used in times of need in the most efficient ways. And they said Batman had the coolest toys.

They could see the tears that left red-ish streaks down his pale pale cheeks, the sadness that hung on the wistful line of his mouth. His entire body posture showed how much this most recent death had affected him and then he changed into Flash both mentally and glaring scarlet suit was place complete with prized golden boots and trade mark snarky smile that was guaranteed to either pissed you off or infect you in less time that it took to say 'You little shit!'.

That was it, Diana couldn't take anymore of this, it hurt to see him try so hard, she couldn't continue, no matter how much she loved Wally. It was painful to see how hard he pushed himself to please others without giving a second thought to his own well being.

'Bruce-I cannot continue,' she whispered shamefully, where had the strong Princess Diana of Themyscira, champion of the Amazons gone? When had she learnt to care so much?

'Diana, it-it's okay, I can't take anymore of this either,' Shayera mumbled looking at her sister in arms with wet apologetic eyes, would they hate her again after this new betrayal?

'Go if you have to, we'll find Wally and bring him back safe and sound,' John promised, he knew how much this must be hurting the two women, hell it was hurting him and he was an ex-Marine for Oa's sake!

'Wally, I'm sorry,' Shayera murmured drawing her wings close to her body trying to bring some warmth back into her frozen form.

'As am I,' Diana chimed in standing next to her sister, they both cast a wistful gaze at Batman, hoping that somehow he could understand _why_ they couldn't go on and…that he could forgive them.

'J'Onn, Diana and Shayera, Black Wings,' The pair called to the air, their forms shimmered for a second before they disappeared just as Clark had.

'And then there were two,' Bruce muttered sadistically but he knew that very soon it would only be one, he knew the same way he knew they only had two more memories left to search before Flash slipped into a coma. He knew he was the only one who could get through to the boy, and so he decided to show John something that would get the ex-Marine out of there faster than Flash on mashed potato Tuesdays.

'Come on, we need to go visit Blue Valley's penitentiary and pay a visit to a one Rudolph West,' he added with a grim smile, if this didn't do the trick nothing would. He was the Batman, he knew how the psych out criminals by just talking to them. He was more than capable of freaking out a man he had worked side by side with for years with something better than mere words. Some images you could never get out of your head, not if Bruce had anything to do with it.

And unfortunately for the Green Lantern of Earth, he did.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Huh, Wally seems a little skitzo don't he? Ah well, that just adds to the angst!<br>**

_Vita: Now there are two endings for this she's been playing around with, one where Bats doesn't get to him in time and Wally dies and one where he does but has some really bad psychological disorders and needs to visit a shrink. Review and say which one tickles your peach.  
><em>


	11. I hate you! Not really but I should!

**DEF: So at the rate this train wreck's going there might be a sequel, depends on what ending I decide, I have another one so that's three.  
><strong>

_Vita: Disclaimer time! I feel as though we've grown so close to DC Comics over the weeks, it breaks my heart to say we don't own them. T.T_

**DEF: Dramatic Bastard ****-_-.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>'So why are we going to see Rudy?' John asked setting them down in front of the typical high-walled, gray painted building that functioned as a jail for Nebraska's low life.<p>

'Rudolph was the cause of all of this, plus Flash said Rudolph had been bothering him for the last couple of weeks. It would make sense for him to go there," Bruce replied checking the sky, what for, he wasn't quite sure. There was something there, something just beyond reality, or what passed for reality here at least, it was akin to the vague sense of unease he got when he knew there were unseen but ever present eyes on his back.

More than likely it was Wally, flitting through each broken memory, trying to make sense of his own mind again. That was what all this was about in the first place, just Wally and an inability to cope with the loss of a loved one and the rejection of people he had come to view as family. He doubted himself more than ever after the incident with Luthor.

This was parallel to their encounter with Dr. Destiny in ways the others just didn't understand, this entire thing, this world, it was built on Wally's fears, his insecurities. What did they think he was so messed up that he only had memories of pain and blood and fear?

No, these were the lowest points of Wally's life, the times when he thought he wasn't worthy enough to do something, earn his father's love, be Kid Flash, be Flash. Bruce was willing to bet his entire billion dollar fortune that Wally didn't even know which he was anymore, just Wallace West, Kid Flash or Flash?

He knew how confusing it all was, especially if you didn't have the appropriate level of self-confidence, God knows he'd been like that more times than he'd like to admit. The main point was, he **_understood_**. When he'd been at his lowest at least he'd had Alfred there to sew back his torn flesh and give him a cup of strong black coffee. Alfred was probably the one who'd saved him from the dark abyss of self-loathing that Wally had fallen into, he shuddered to think of what it was like inside of there.

There were some shadows that even the Batman wasn't ready to dive into for fear of never finding the light again.

"Hey Flash, good to see yuh. Go right in, he's been waiting for you," a middle aged man announced happily, Wally managed to give a weak smile, he was clearly uncomfortable with this place.

"That's a first, usually he's screaming about how I'm an annoying little shit who shoulda been drowned at birth," the younger muttered, eyes narrowing behind the opaque lenses.

"Aw that's not true, he likes having someone to yell at so in a way he needs you. Not like his wife or son visit him, nothing less than he deserves though," The man added in an undertone. Flash shook his head at the man and opened the door that led to a corridor lined by doors made of bars. A typical jailhouse but unlike a typical jailhouse, the convicts were all silent, but not with fear as it would be with any other superhero.

John decided it was probably because Wally visited the place so much they'd gotten used to his regular visits and thought nothing of it. The kid went past all the regular cells to the one furthest back in the entire place, it was colder here and a few lights had gone out leaving the place in a spine tingling twilight. It was like something from that old series they used to show on SciFi that Wally loved, Twilight Zone or something.

"Rudolph? I heard you wanted to see me," Flash called at the bars of that last god forsaken cell, the 'for once' hung in the air like the charge before a storm.

"Yeah, I wanted to be the first to tell yuh, I'm gettin' outta this place in a few weeks," came the snickered reply, it reminded the ex-Marine of the scuttling of cockroaches. The man was the same as he'd been all those years ago, albeit there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes and a darker set to his mouth.

"That's great Rudolph, I bet your wife and son will so proud," Flash replied but there was a biting sarcasm to his words. Bruce couldn't help but wonder if Wally had ever heard the conversation between the Lord's Batman and himself in the car while they raced off to Arkam. He could almost taste the bitterness in his mouth as he'd said it, 'Mom and Dad, they'd be so proud'.

"There you go twisting around my words again but you can't touch me today! That little shit of a son of mine'll get what's coming to him," Rudolph growled, his face pulled into a mask of rage and disgust.

"Son, oh you mean Wally! Yeah, heard he left Blue Valley, went to live some where else, some where you couldn't touch him," Wally hissed, green eyes narrowed into something resembling hate.

"Yeah? Where'd he go? To Keystone with Barry and Iris?" Rudolph shouted throwing himself against the heavy black iron door.

"Did you forget, Barry and Iris are dead, you told me so yourself you asshole! How're you so sure Wally and Mary aren't dead too huh? It's not like you ever gave a damn when they sent you letters!" Wally yelled. John felt the bile rising in his throat, Rudolph West was the worst of the worst, he'd met supervillains with more compassion than this man.

"Letters hah! As if I would lower myself to read what that useless piece of shit wrote! He was worthless, never did what he was told, always had his head in the clouds, and then he hears about you!" Rudolph screamed. John could see veins in the man's neck popping as he yelled, his face turning a God ugly shade of red.

"He hears about you and become obsessed, what else could I do? He needed taking in hand so I took him in hand and it worked too but then that bastard Allen comes and fills his head with even more dreams and fantasies! He stole my son away from me, told him all kind of stories about you and made him hate his father!" Rudolph shrieked spittle flying.

That was it, as soon as he got out of here he was finding Rudolph West and introducing him to Chinese Water Torture, he didn't care what Wally said. Rudolph West was scum and deserved to be treated like it, God it made him sick to think of the things Wally'd gone through.

"I don't think Barry made him hate you, did you ever stop and think for one freakin' second that maybe, just maybe it was your own fucking fault?" Wally spat. Bruce noted the way the speedster's hands had formed fists, he was sure the only reason Rudolph wasn't lying in a puddle of his own blood was Wally's nearly non-existent love for his father.

"If the letters are any indication, I'd hazard guess and say that Wallace doesn't hate you, though you deserve it you self absorbed bastard. If he truly hated you, would he still send you holiday and birthday cards?" Flash asked turning away from the man known as his father. John knew it was Flash because of how reclusive he'd become, he sounded like a scientist which he was, it was probably a way of hiding away emotions he didn't want to deal with.

"Ooooh! The Flash just read a diction, big words there hotshot," Rudolph mocked, faster than he could comprehend, Flash had the man pulled up against bars.

"Never call me that, you don't have the right and you never will," Flash hissed in the man's face before superspeeding through the three foot thick wall.

'He's a dead man Bats, I just can't understand how the man thinks, it's sick and wrong,' he muttered to his feet, the once silent halls were now a buzz with talk and complaints.

'That's not our problem, we just need to get Flash and get out,' Bruce growled, he would play the concerned yet unconcerned friend for the while. If he could get the Green Lantern worked up enough to fall into his trap then he could make his way to where Wally really was.

What? Of course he'd known where the kid was from the very beginning, unlike some he had actually taken the time to talk to Flash's rogues, particularly the Trickster. The entire meeting was interesting but only the meeting was important just then, where Trickster had found Flash.

'Bats, come on, you gotta admit it makes your blood boil just thinking about some of the things he must've done to Wally,' John stated incredulously. They were already on their way back to Central, only a few more minutes before he could drop the act.

'I've seen things like this many times, once more won't make me break,' he replied stoically staring down at the landscape, it was that time between night and day, dawn, time for all bats to go to sleep.

'Even you can't be that heartless Bruce! This is Wally I never woulda guessed at some of the things he put up with and can still smile like he does!' John yelled frustratedly. He was in no mood to put up with Bruce's emotionless bullshit, he just wanted to find Wally and say how sorry he was and if the kid could ever forgive him.

'Yes I can be,' the Bat answered simply turning away from the ex-Marine to the cemetery where they'd landed, only a little more now.

'You-Why'd you even come if you don't care what happens?' John demanded angrily, he was this close to attacking the Bat, so damn close.

'Why did you come if it was going to affect you so much? You need to separate yourself from your emotions and think logically,' he explained and there it was, the breaking point, 'Emotions only hold you back.'

'I-you, I don't want to spend another second with you. I might end up killing you in here and who knows how that'll affect the kid? J'Onn, Black Wings,' John called heatedly. There was a slight tugging on the nape of his neck and he was back on the hospital bed, the one next to him held Wally.

"You couldn't do it could you?" Shayera murmured from across the room, her emerald green eyes swimming with tears, he swallowed and nodded.

'What wonderful Wallace surrounds himself with,' Bruce muttered, it was night again and it was raining, it was time to go to Central City's orphanage and see how many pieces Wally was in. It was going to be a long, thankfully he was Batman and used to long nights.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: That devious Bat kekeke, I've done this with a group of friends, Vita wouldn't know them and I'm not telling why I did it.<br>**

_Vita: Can you believe I've only known her a year now? Yeah really freaky, our lit teacher asked if we were related cause we both wear glasses, have short hair and act like family. Review and whatever else you people do.  
><em>


	12. A Winter Wonderland full of Angst

**DEF:** **Okay, what are my excuses now? Xmas day was for family shit, Boxing Day we went to visit family down south, the day after my entire right arm seized up on me, I strained the muscles really bad and yesterday we went to return the shoes my parents got for me for xmas, the only gift btw, because they were an entire size too big. I mean seriously? Couldn't they check the size of my school shoes or something!**

_Vita: Yeah, yeah, you and your lame ass excuses but seriously it was scary with her hand. She couldn't even flex her fingers, and from elbow to wrist swelled a bit. WE don't own DC Comics but well, I dunno someone does I guess?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Central City's orphanage was one of the few buildings in the City other than the Flash Museum that Bruce was well acquainted, the latter because of that fiasco on Flash Appreciation Day, not something he wanted to repeat. The former because of how much time Wally spent there in the first place, he'd gone done to Central more than once to blow the kid out of the water for his latest prank and found him surrounded by children.<p>

In a way it was like Wally's own personal therapy, he knew exactly how those children felt, abandoned, hopeless, worthless, it made sense that he would try to help them. After all Bruce Wayne did something along those same lines, donating vast sums of money to local and international children help organizations.

Batman had done it as well, first with Dick and now with Jason, he had a soft spot for children and tended to work harder on cases involving them. Only, unlike Flash, he was reserved and closed off from children with their innocence that made his heart ache, how could they be so blessedly **_oblivious_** to the hurt of the world? At one he'd stayed away from Wally because he shared this trait, that all loving trait that drove the Bat up a wall.

"Hey Bats, I thought you'd be the one to come get me," a quiet voice murmurs and now he's spinning around to the playground where Wally's sitting crouched on the jungle gym bars. There's a smile fixed in place on his too pale face and it's cold, but God it's one of those smiles that's just trying too hard. It's one of those smiles that you slap on when people ask 'Are you alright?' and you just can't tell them what's wrong so you just say 'Yeah, I'm fine' but everyone knows something's really wrong. It's a smile that practically screams 'Everythin' _Ain't_ Alright!'

"And how did you work that one out?" he asked swinging up next to the red head, the bars were attached to a little play tower that provided some shelter from the harsh rains that had begun to pour from the heavens. He sat under the overhang while Wally lay on his back, face to the freezing cold rains, an expression of intense concentration gracing his features.

"Cause you're the Batman, you say you don't _need_ people and you don't but you don't want to **_loose_** people if you can help it. Yuh know when I was little and dad started beating me, I would always look up to you," Wally added with a shrug. The Dark Knight quirked an eyebrow as a silent request for more, Wally sighed long and heavy through his nose as though it were something he'd been contemplating for a while.

"Well, I mean Flash was my **_idol_**, I totally wanted to be like him and everything but he wasn't the type of person who'd understand what went on at home. Then when I found out he was really Uncle Barry, that didn't change, if anything it got worse, no way I could tell him, he'd take me away from mom and I didn't want that," Wally explained distractedly.

"You stayed so Rudolph didn't turn his abuse on your mother," Bruce clarified glaring at a tree in the distance, to his surprise, it withered and died.

"I always knew that glare of yours could kill Bats and yes I stayed because of mom. I didn't go to the police, couldn't, Rudolph always threatened to kill mom before I could and that was a strong enough threat, even when I became Kid Flash," he explained.

"This place, you can control it can't you and you've been watching us since we first got here so why not get yourself out?" The Bat suggested. He already knew the answer but wanted to have Wally confirm his suspicions before he decided on a plan to get them both out of here.

"I think you know Bats, I like it here. There's no worries, no one's trying to kill me and I can be with the people I love here, mom, Barry, Iris. They exist in my memories and since I control what happens, I can blot out Rudolph, I live life the way mom wanted," the speedster whispers and there's a hope so profound in his tone that it almost hurts to listen to it.

"Flas-Wally, this place, it isn't real, you have to remember that, you control everything here but what happens when you loose control?" he questions harshly. Unfortunately that's the only way to get through to Wally right now, the expression of pure bliss, of want, there's nothing he wants more than to stay here and that's dangerous.

As Batman he had more than enough experience with psychopaths, they saw what they wanted, it didn't even have to be something illegal a job or lover they've had their eyes on. When they finally do get what they want, they're happy, for a while at least and then they start to think, 'what more can I have?'. Or in other cases, they begin to think, 'what'd I do to deserve this?' and their self esteem drops away like the ground when you take that last step to the epic plunge.

The point was, they always got bored with what they wanted so they decided it was time to reach for more electrifying highs, bigger thrills but realized that something was holding them back. If Wally stayed here, he would be happy for who knows how long, he _was_ Wally, but one day he would realize, it was all a lie. He was the one in control, he was the one that dictated the lives of all the people inside here and then he would break.

J'Onn had said if Wally remained here, he would go into a coma but one day he could decide he wanted to leave and knowing the persistent little shit, he would probably find a way out. The Wally that made it back to them wouldn't be their Wally, not by a long shot, no way no how. He very well could blame the League for what had happened to him and he would turn on them, and an angry Flash was not something he wanted to live with.

He knew what it was like to not care what happened to yourself when all you cared about was vengeance, he knew very well and he'd killed. He had killed more people than he wanted to admit out of hatred for one man but now if he killed, which he tried to avoid, he did it out of duty. All Wally would want would be their deaths and after the incident with Luthor, he didn't doubt for a second that Flash could take them all out. He knew them too well, knew their weaknesses, knew how to use their sympathy against them, damn clever bastard.

Wally knew how to counteract J'Onn's mind reading abilities, just speed up his thoughts until they were all a jumble, combine that with super speed and the Martian stood no chance. He knew how to get Diana and Shayera to hesitate for that one crucial second that it would take to vibrate his hand through their chests and rip out their hearts. He knew how to play the innocent for John, to get him close and vulnerable before he crushed the man's throat.

He knew how to play the injured little boy for Clark, Clark the big blue boy scout who **_lived_** to save the weak and helpless, Wally would play him like a violin. Where super powered maniacs had failed to kill him once and for all, Wally would most definitely succeed, if there was one thing Clark couldn't recover from, it was a lobotomized brain especially if the missing portion was his entire brain. Gotham's Dark Knight would be left for last, the red head would strike from the shadows, poetic justice he supposed, but Wally would make it painless.

The Bat nearly shuddered at the thought, how paranoid had he become if he could deduce all of that, about **_Wally_** no less, and still know he was right? He really needed to avoid monitor duty with Question from now on. That man was going to send then all insane, if they weren't already. But still he would attack according to who he blamed the most, the ones less at fault would be shown mercy and those who should have done something would be forced to suffer for God knows how long.

"Then I guess you'll have no choice but to take me out," Wally replied levelly, Bruce grit his teeth to the point of pain, damn it the little shit had him figured out!

"How are we supposed to do that exactly? Only Clark can keep up with you and when you come back you'll have a grudge to settle, you won't care who you hurt anymore. You could kill Shayera in cold blood, you could burn Central City to the ground just to make sure J'Onn got caught in the blaze," he hissed.

"I didn't say _you guys_, I said **you**. Come on Bruce, we both know you have a plan to take out each and every one of us, Diana, Shy, Gl, J'Onn, Supes. Hell you probably have a plan to take out yourself if something happens," Wally sighed finally sitting up.

"Bats, Bruce, I wanted to be like you, not care what people thought of me, just get in, get out and live my own life but I couldn't. I cared too much, I wanted my dad to love me and when he didn't I dunno, I guess I accepted it, I mean what's so good about me?" Wally questioned.

The older man breathed through his nose heavily, here was Flash, the idiotic, annoying younger brother of the original seven basically saying he was unlovable. A coping mechanism, he simply accepted people's world view of him, he put on a show and as Orion had so eloquently put 'played the fool to hide the warrior's pain'. Everyone saw the puppet that danced and cavorted for them while no one ever thought to look behind the curtain for the broken little puppet master.

"Wallace West, you are the heart and soul of the Justice League, why do you think Luthor chose to kill you? You're death would be the only thing that could push Superman to kill, Diana to give up her gifts from the Gods, me to change my costume to include freakin' reflective tape," he growled.

"Oh yeah, why? I mean, everyone says I'm just the comedic relief and they're right, so what if I wasn't there for the first attack? You guys still would've won, you had Supes and GL and Shy and Di and J'Onn, what difference did I make?" Wally demanded green orbs flashing with anger but it was directed internally.

"Why? God Wally! Can you imagine Clark going around making sure his villains took their medication? Or Shayera taking the time to get to know everyone in a City, what about J'Onn agreeing to play mini-golf with some random person? I sure as hell wouldn't give the very weapons that had almost killed me back to the people who wanted to kill me in the first place!" he yelled.

"You care too damn much for your own good and that's why we need you! You're the only one who can smile when we're about to die, the only one who would've held back on killing Luthor when they had the chance, when they were about to die because of him! The only frickin' person I know who would go to visit their abusive father in jail and endure even more of his fucking abuse!" he screamed the words at the boy hoping that it would crack through is thick skull and affect him.

"B-Bruce I, what if I go back and everyone still hates me?" Wally whispered and for once there wasn't any false bravado or irritating smirk, the only thing left was an eight year old boy and his fear of rejection. The Bat nearly choked on how familiar this scene was, Jason, Dick, he'd seen it with both of them, the hopelessness and fear and utter desolation. He had seen it in their eyes, heard it in their voices and in the very way they held themselves and experienced it for himself, seen it in the mirror, so he knew what needed to be said.

"They don't hate you Wally, no one hates you and anyone who has the balls to even _hint_ at it will have to answer to **me**," he hissed, Wally gave him the look of a kicked puppy and he realized he'd forgotten one.

"Don't worry about Rudolph, he won't bother you anymore and I'll make sure he doesn't find out you were involved," he explained neatly. He didn't say that Rudolph was going to meet the infamous Batman or that he was going to be hung upside down from a bridge for the better part of a night. He didn't say that Rudolph was going to be subject to a few choice Thanagarian and Grecian tortures carried out by two very angry women.

He didn't say that Rudolph would enjoy the company of Nightwing and Red Arrow respectively and in tag team once he got back to the real world. Didn't say that a certain Martian Manhunter would be plaguing Rudolph's dreams for a while, or that Earth's Green Lantern would be brushing up on intergalactically feared…_practices_ on a new 'volunteer'.

He didn't say any of these things but figured he didn't need to, after all, what you don't know won't hurt _you_ now will it? Just the man who needs to be hurt.

"Thanks Bruce, for everything, for coming to get me. I know the others were with you but you off them didn't you, you psychotic Bat," Wally mumbled and the rain that had been pounding down on their heads abruptly turned into fluffs of white.

"What can I say? It's my job it get inside a person's head and completely mess it up," he smirked catching a handful of the snow, it wasn't cold and didn't weigh a thing, strange but then again he _was_ in Wally's mind.

"Damn right, I'll probably need years of therapy to get rid of some of the images I can see now. I'm sorry I had Dick lie to you, I just didn't want anyone to know, I thought I could handle it on my own and totally screwed up," the speedster muttered.

"I could have died and I didn't care, my muscles were oxygen starved because I didn't give them enough time to adjust, some of them just stopped responding after a while, too much lactic acid build up. When Barry called me out to help him with the anti-matter cannon, I was fully prepared to die, I expected my muscles to fail," he sighed running a troubled hand through fiery red locks.

"Barry got hit and he went away, he managed to escape to the Speed Force just in time, the cannon grazed me but instead of killing me, it caused all the lactic acid to dissipate. My muscles were fully developed by then but I had to relearn how to use my speed, that's why I only ran just above the speed of sound for so long. Even when I regained complete control I was afraid of using it, I didn't want people to forget Barry's sacrifice. I thought if I acted like a kid and wasn't as good as him, they would always remember him, respect him and it worked until Luthor came around and killed it," he finished in an undertone.

"Don't make me hurt you West. Do you really think anyone in Central City will ever forget what Barry did for them, how much he sacrificed and gave up so they could live happy and safe lives? They loved him, nothing in the world could ever make them forget him," Bruce reassured him brusquely. The red head was silent for a while, staring up at the dark skies, the clouds above obscured the moon as the fluffs of white began to fall more heavily.

"I know Bruce, trust me I know-I can't focus here, I can't...concentrate, I'm tired. I just want to slip away forever, not have to move again, no more running for my life, for someone else's life. Just a little nap I promise," the red head mumbled finally, slumping forward

"God damn it Wally, don't you dare fall asleep or I'll follow you wherever you go and strangle you," he growled grabbing the kid by his shoulders and shaking him hard.

"Sorry, just so tired, can barely keep my eyes open," came the whispered reply, the Bat cursed under his breath, he needed to do something fast before Wally got trapped inside his own mind forever.

"If you die on me now, I'll tell the entire League about your crush on Superman and I'll show them all the pictures I have of you as Kid Flash," he threatened, God they couldn't loose him, they couldn't afford to.

"Wasn't a crush and I burned all of your pictures," the red head protested.

_'Batman, you need to get out of Flash's mind now, he is going into a coma.' _J'Onn warned through the telepathic link but Bruce couldn't leave, he needed to get Wally back to the real world.

"Come on Wallace, you know Dick backed all of those up on the BatComputer, I still have them, all of them, even the one where the two of you were stuck in a net over a vat of pea soup," he taunted, think Bruce think, you're the frickin Batman for God's sake!

"Evil bats everywhere, mom I really miss you," was all the garbled answer he got then he understood, this was all about Mary, he had to convince Wally that his mother was alright but he couldn't lie.

"Your mother wouldn't want you comatose or dead Wallace, trust me. I met her once remember? If there was one thing she wanted, it was for you to make her proud and you can't do that if you're dead now can you?" He meant it as a question but it came out as a scathing accusation, on the defensive again, violence was always the answer right?

"but I don't know how to get out." Wally whimpered and the snow all around them was whipped into a frenzy, chilling him the bone but he couldn't leave.

"Don't give me that West, man up and get your ass back to the real world. Take my hand and when I tell you to, you let go," he ordered as the snow changed to blood, it was suffocating and tasted like copper but sharper. He'd tasted blood before, too many times to count, more times than he cared to remember and blood didn't taste like this, like salty tears and sweet chocolate, or smell like something foul that had been rotting for weeks, or felt softer than silk.

_'J'Onn Black Wings but I want you to take Flash halfway with me'_ he explained hoping to the high heaven this worked because if it didn't they were all fucked, no pressure.

_'Understood' _

And then the blood was gone and he was moving without moving, it was slightly akin to the teleports only with Flash standing next to him clutching at his arm as though his life depended on it. He knew he was leaving Wally's subconscious so he couldn't take the red head with him, it would damage his psyche, send him insane all that shit but at the moment it damn well looked like it to was happening. He could hear voices, the voices of Diana and Shayera were closest, then John and it was time to put his master plan which consisted of only one step into action.

'Flash let go, now' he murmured, please work, he had enough angst in his life without adding 'Wally West aka the Flash's death' to the list.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: There's just one more chapter after this I think, still playing around with it. This is probably the closest I came to BatFlash in this story but it was more friendship. OH! I checked my email after a few weeks, it's all backed up with people favoriting and subscribing to either me or the story. DON'T BE A FREAKIN SILENT READER!<br>**

_Vita: Merry Late Christmas to all our reviewers and silent readers, God bless you guys.  
>~Ho!Ho!Ho! Santa's a pimp~ Here's a challenge: Can anyone spot the title in there?<br>_


	13. It's good to be home, nowIt's War!

**DEF: Ah the last chapter, I can't believe it's reached this, I feel so happy and yet so empty at the same time. A shout out to all my reviewers : Ravenitta, Lalson. , Smiley656, uniquefreak 13, , asdf, Jason TKD, bookworm900603, Kyer, Adoglover5, Scotty1609 and AidenSurvival **_(The only one who wanted BatFlash btw!)_**_. _You guys are the best never would've continued without your support! **

_Vita: Great she pulled the sentimental crap but seriously people, she worked really hard on this story and this was all started because she had extra time at the end of our English exam to write down bits and pieces of a dream! We'll never own DC Comics but we can always dream (Literally) and write fanfics, can't we?  
><em>

* * *

><p>The speedster groaned loudly, he didn't open his eyes, the headache was too much, how much Advil would he have to take <em>this<em> time? That was one of the few downers of having a super high metabolism; you needed to take close to four times the prescribed amount of meds in half the usual time and it sucked ass. The only upside of the equation was that thanks to his metabolism, the medication kicked in almost immediately and he was all happy and doped up.

The second thing he did was to roll onto his stomach, he nearly never slept on his back if he could help it, made him nauseous and reminded him of all the nights he spent staring up at various ceilings. His room's at home, the hospital where he always got the same ward, his room at Uncle Barry's while he thought of a thousand different ways of telling Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris about the beatings.

Unfortunately, this time he was much bigger and the cot or maybe stretcher was far too small which left him on the floor rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the edge of the metal frame. Then he was looking around and realized he was in the Watch Tower's med bay and everything came back to him.

Mom, Rudy, his quitting the League, the chat with his Rogues, being admitted to the Med Lab and finally his talk with Bats in the recesses of his mind.

And this is the part where the entire world starts to laugh at him and say 'oh shit, you screwed now bitch!'

"Wally are you okay?" Shy asked tentatively kneeing down in front of him and he can see she's been crying, a lot if the red puffy eyes are anything to go by.

"Tip top Shy, just got a headache the size of Kansas and a few messed up memories of a Bat killing a tree with a glare," he muttered shooting a pointed look at said Bat. He had never wanted anyone to see what they'd seen, why was he the weakest of the Original Seven? He was the only one who people bad talked behind his back and to his face and now that they knew about his shitty childhood, they'd pity him.

"Wally, we're sorry, for everything, I never guessed that any of that ever could have…" Diana trailed off uncomfortably moving so she was shoulder to shoulder with Shayera. Oh God it was bad, really bad, the two of them have crying and looking at him like he's some disabled person.

Didn't they get it! He didn't need anyone's sympathy, he was not some pitiful little puppy they needed to protect, what happened, happened and that was all there was to it. But to think he had hurt them so much, the two strongest women he's ever known reduced to tears, because of him. He wasn't worth that, not by a long shot.

"Yeah kid, sorry for being an insensitive jackass for the last month and two weeks," GL added standing behind the two women, the red head shook his head, getting to his feet pulling Shy and Di with him.

"Guys really, whatever you saw, it's all said and done. Rudy got put away and me and Barry found a cure for the spasms a few years after that," he tried to explain but they're still looking at him with those crushed faces, kicked puppies, the three of 'em.

"Wally we were there when you tried to break the time barrier," Diana began gently but was cut off by Shy who's all up in his face now yelling at him.

"How dare you do something so dangerous and stupid, you scared me half to death with that stunt! You're lucky it didn't work, you could have died Wally! You could have gotten lost in time!" Shayera screams and then she's crying again.

"Shy, I'm sorry, I just I wanted to do something, anything," he whispered but she doesn't understand and GL has her in his arms and they're both sitting on a bed.

"What I want to know is why you visited Rudolph in prison even though he clearly didn't care for your company," Supes asked and that's probably the hardest question they could have asked him. He didn't even know why he did it, all it ever did was get Rudy all worked up and had him circling the globe a few dozen times at a pace just over the speed of light.

"Didn't want him to be alone in there is all, I don't want to be his friend or anything but he's still my dad, I couldn't just leave him to rot," he shrugged hoping that was enough.

"Wallace West, you are a bona fide moron and I bet everyone who ever met you will agree with me," Bats commented and at least that's one normal thing he could count on. No matter what happens, Bats'll always be there to put him down and make his feel stupid. He grinned hugely, the Bat was the only one who understood, sure things had sucked and a lot of his life was screwed up but hey it didn't dictate how he lived life now.

He knew how to block out all the bad things again, he'd gotten back his life thanks to that Bat, maybe he should get him a gift, a stuffed Chibi Bats or something. When his mom had died, his ability to cope had been shattered, it was just too much for one person, even the Flash, add that to Rudy getting out it was one angsty concoction just itchin' to blow. It really hadn't helped that his teammates didn't notice anything wrong but they had their own lives to live, they shouldn't have to feel as thought they needed keep looking over their shoulders at him.

"Hey yuh know you love me Bats and wouldn't have me any other way," he snickered but instantly sobers at the sharp glare he gets from the man of steel. Supes looks ready to slap him all the way to Omega Six and he probably deserves it for making them all worry, he breaks the eye contact, rubbing his neck embarrassedly.

"Don't think you're off the hook Kal-El, you were the first to leave," Bats reminded the world's biggest boy scout and suddenly everyone is glaring at Supes but no one comes anywhere close to rivaling the BatGlare.

"From my understanding, it was not Kal-El's choice to leave; he simply could not endure in the atmosphere of Flash's mind," J'Onn put in offhandedly; he wasn't against or with anyone, just stating a casual observation.

"Right, because that excuses everything fine and dandy. How about we all head over to Gotham and have tea with Joker and Scare Crow?" Bats suggested sarcastically. Okay, confusion, they blamed Supes for what happened?

Well that was probably his fault for starting it, he couldn't accept their apologizes like a grown up, no he has to act like a spoiled brat and turn them on each other, again.

"Guys, take it down a notch, it's not his fault seriously! I just had a lot to deal with and I should've known better than to blame anyone, I was just being a typical kid," he explained jokingly but it was lost on those four.

"Guys! Listen to me when I talk okay! I'm fine. It wasn't Supes' fault, it wasn't yours, it wasn't anyone's. Hell blame it on Luthor if it makes you feel better!" he proposed throwing his hands in the air.

"But Wally-" Supes started but he cut the man of steel off, he wasn't going to let them just push the blame around until it broke them apart, he wouldn't be the one to destroy the Justice League.

"No buts Clark, I'm the one who should be ranting and raving about your shitty excuse for a friendship but am I? No, I'm the one trying to convince these four not to kill you and you know the Bat could do it so don't give me that look," he growled. Seriously, if he stressed about these people like a normal person, he probably would've committed suicide years ago.

"You quit the League, you said you didn't want anything to do with us," Diana reminded him flatly, he tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly parched worse than Apokolips. D-did they want him gone? They bring him back just to say that he can't come back, that he's banned from the team?

"S-sure Princess, if that's what you guys want I mean, I'll show myself out," he murmured pushing past her blindly, what else did he expect? He'd told them that he hated them, didn't want anything to do with them, well he got his wish didn't he?

"What? No, Flash, what I mean is do you still _want_ to be on a team with us?" she corrected hurriedly, they'd had more than enough of his disappearing acts to last a good long while.

"Do you even have to ask?" he questioned solemnly, thank God for his speed, while they stood waiting for an answer, he had just run the Watch Tower Circuit twice whooping like the Trickster on Crack. Nobody heard him of course, because come on when you're going trice the speed of light, sound just can't keep up and your teammates think you're a calm and composed adult.

"Of course I'm back on, it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me, try a few thousand dimensions collapsing in on each other," he suggested seriously then rethought it.

"Nah, not even that, cause I can break through dimensions and time, guess you're stuck with me," he snickered and everything is back to normal.

"Lord help us all. Come on hotshot, they're serving mashed potatoes in the Mess Hall and I think those newbies need to participate in one of our epic food fights," GL decided throwing an arm around the younger.

"Come on Shy, you too Di, we need people on door duty. You're our first line of attack, make sure they can't get out and you have half the war won already. Supes, you're our main gunner, GL you're our tactical advisor, J'Onn you're our humanitarian resources," he went on passing out the slots needed for a successful 'Mashed Potato Massacre' or 'Die you bleepin' bastards!' as it was called behind Flash's back.

Bruce can't help but give a small smile, it's been years since the last one back when it was just the seven of them, himself, Clark and J'Onn on one side, Wally, Shayera, Diana and John on the other. The war had waged for a day and a half, granted halfway through they'd run out of food and used paint guns, don't ask, it was all Wally's idea to have them in the first place.

He didn't even know who'd won, just that he'd been the only one not washing paint off for weeks, why? Cause he's the freakin' Batman and his suit was made of a material that didn't stain easily, it took blood, some C4 and a few days beating all at once to stain. Paint ain't got nothing on the BatSuit.

"Why am I the humanitarian resources? I still know very little about your culture," J'Onn protested, the Bat suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, with Wally it was never that easy.

"Exactly! _You're_ the one who's gonna exploit all their petty human traits and use them against the enemy, duh! Bats is our converter, those captured during battle shall be turned over to his capable claws to be ah 'persuaded' to join our side. Any questions troops?" the red head demanded assuming a drill sergeant strut as they lined up for inspection.

"Yeah, what're **_you_ **gonna do? Sit around eating anything that flies by?" John quipped earning a few sniggers from the newly enlisted troupes.

"Real funny GL, no **_I_** am your fearless general. I shall brave my way through enemy ranks, exploiting all found weaknesses and destroying any attempts to regroup. Today men and women, we shall do the infamous 'Those Little Shits!' proud," Wally declared all business.

"Uh huh, what if Roy and Dick gang up on you while you're in enemy territory? They _are_ on board today," Bruce pointed out and then realized that maybe he had just signed the contract for the start of World War III.

"They are? Damn I need to find them, we need to talk strategy, there's so much damage we could do! Guys, I'll meet you in the Mess Hall in ten, our base is the north buffet line, we set up a perimeter with chairs and tables five and a half feet tall," he instructed.

"Sir yes sir," they all, exeunt the Bat, replied marching off to find the proper supplies necessary for an attack of this magnitude, paint guns were a must, and the Bat'd be damned if he didn't stock enough for the entire League. This was war and it was on tonight!

In all the confusion of getting together a good war in ten minutes they all forgot about their little excursion into Wally's mind and maybe the red head had meant for it to be that way. Bruce knew that behind the sad one liners and cocky attitude was a damn good forensic scientist, it was rare the two ever mixed but under recent circumstances it was to be expected.

When Flash just couldn't cut it, Wally would step in to help and that was the real difference between the Bat and the speedster other than their coping mechanisms. Bruce and Batman never touched, they were two completely opposite spheres that, if brought together, would cause a melt down of both. However, Wally and Flash were so alike in everything, their friendly personality and their need to help everyone, even the ones who didn't think they needed it. Wally was constantly bleeding into Flash's life with his intelligence, really if you cared to think about it, the calculations required to do some of the things Flash did on an every day basis was staggering.

It would be a challenge to even walk at a normal speed, to know how fast to go without affecting the surrounding environment, how much velocity was required to create those controlled tornadoes. Likewise, the Flash would occasionally pop up in Wally's life, when they were working against the clock to solve a murder case. The longer you took, the more time the killer had to get away or to strike again, or even for the family to get closure, lucky Wally had his speed.

Bruce supposed it would also help with trace evidence, most people missed things simply because they didn't have the time but Wally would have all the time in the world to analyze, reanalyze and scan just once more in case something was missed the first two times. He was a perfectionist so it was a really good thing he had his speed, otherwise he'd be royally screwed, well more than he already was.

And it was all a part of Wally and that was all Bruce wanted, it felt nice to have him back and he swore to GOd he would never loose him again.

* * *

><p>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I  
>I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Some time in the Future<strong>

That day was forever remembered as the day the Justice League was defeated single handedly by the infamous gang 'TLS'. Batman was subdued by mashed potatoes, Superman was beaten into submission by banana pudding and it took _hours_ to dig out Martian Manhunter from under all that ice cream, good thing the Martian didn't need air.

Shayera was left scraping paint off her wings for weeks, Green Lantern was too ashamed to talk about his being defeated by neon yellow paint and melted cheese that covered him from head to toe. However, the most memorable was Wonder Woman who went down guns blazing as TLS were severely wounded by the broccoli and brussels sprouts brigade. She finally went down after another half hour of heated battle in which countless cauliflowers, carrots, ears of corn and bags of yam were lost. And no one ever missed them. Especially the bleepin' yam![1]

The battle was so great there was even a plaque fixed on the Mess Hall wall six feet wide by six feet high and on this plaque there was a picture of TLS after the battle covered in food and paint, laughing their heads off with a demolished room full of heroes behind them.

The plaque is done in silver that is polished by one of the TLS every Tuesday as a memorial to this great day. Engraved into this plaque are the words.

* * *

><p><em>'Those Little Shits (TLS) Nightwing, Red Arrow and Flash III:<em>

_**This** is what happens when you let all three of them up on the Tower. _  
><em>Together these three engineered the famous 'Die You Bleepin' Bastards!' War (the DYBB War) and worked to wipe out the League with the help of the Original Seven. <em>  
><em>When they accomplished this, they turned on the Original Seven and systematically took them down.'<em>

* * *

><p>And underneath this are pictures of what the rest of the room and each Original Seven Member looked like after the DYBB War. These pictures are constantly torn down but are replaced before the perpetrator even has the time to blink courtesy of Flash III. No one ever aspired to the success of the DYBB War or filled the shoes TLS left but it makes good to remind rookie Leaguers of just what the older gen can do. After all the revenge taken after the DYBB War on TLS was too graphic and humiliating for words.<p>

* * *

><p>[1] An argument between my dad and I, I'll say something or ask something and he'll add 'a bag of yam!' or something yam related to it. -_-. My family's weird.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: I was all set to type out the one where Wally's all teary eyed and shit but then I watch all these Flash clips on YouTube and I realize that I've angsted his life enough as it is so I ended on the most epic note ever! <strong>

**Remember all of those who lost their dignity in the DYBB War. Hmm and now I think I want to reenact it at school.**

_Vita: Yeah so this is really the end but she's working on a reviewer request thing, you say what you want to read and she'll write it but it's mainly centered around song fics. Not ones where you have the lyrics in the fic but the ones with the song theme as it's inspiration.  
><em>


End file.
